Mad Dog
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Buffer falls in love with Hammersley temporary young CO
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Mad dog**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Buffer**

 **SUMMARY: Buffer falls in love with Hammersley temporary young CO**

 **ARCHIVE: Fan fiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. This story happens before Kate is a sign to Hammersley**

 **SONGS:**

lieutenant commander Grace 'mad dog' Shepard just finish her briefing with commander Steve Marshal. She learn that she going to be temperately CO oh HMAS Hammersley since their Captain.

Lieutenant commander Mike Flynn won't be sailing on Hammersley for the next two patrol since he was shot two times and suffered broken arm during a boarding that went wrong cause of his new XO wasn't doing his job properly in the last boarding so Mike Flynn had to do the XO job.

There boatswain was also wounded during during the boarding with the XO and couldn't be on the next boarding. Nav who was the third high ranking officer had to take over and steer Hammersley back to Cains.

Grace read the reports on what happen to the two boarding and how both boats got away. She came out of her thoughts when the car she was in stop. She got out and look around the wharf and up to her temperately home for the next few weeks.

"Ma'am" she turn to the driver

"Thank you" He past her, her duffel bag and brief case. They both saluted before he got back into the car and drove away.

She turn around to see the crew talking while taking thing aboard the boat. She walk over to them when the crew spotted her

"Can I help you ma'am" Buffer said as he step ford He gave her the once look over till he look into her brown eyes and was mesmerize by the women beauty from what he could tell

"No thank petty officer, I know my way around a boat" Grace said as she was giving Buffer the once over till she look into his eyes and her heart started beating faster and her stomach was full of butterfly's. It was some thing she never experience before till now. She has no idea what causing it.

Then Nikki walk over to them since she got the call from commander Marshal about the new CO

"lieutenant commander Shepard, I'm lieutenant Cateano ma'am" They both saluted

"Lieutenant, has lieutenant wood arrive yet"

"No ma'am" Grace look at her watch then to Nikki

"Let me know when he dose arrive"

"Yes ma'am and welcome aboard Hammersley ma'am"

"Thank you lieutenant"

"It Nav ma'am"

"Thank you Nav" Then Grace walk up the gang plate saluting as she went.

Once on the boat she walk to the door when she heard "wow so that our new CO, she hot and young" One guy said

Grace stop and turn to the group "Lead seamen holiday, I want you to report to my cabin once every thing is aboard" grace said in officer tone

"Yes ma'am" Then Grace turn and walk through the open door when she heard

"How did she know what I said, and those metals"

"Come on ET get back to work"

"Sure thing buff, but still she must be some hero"

Grace walk down till she reach the CO cabin. Once in there she got change and sorted out her things with in minutes. Then she went to the radio room to get the latest weather report and introduce her self to the radio operator.

Once done there she walk up to the bridge where a guys were checking on things. She walk over to one guy whom turn around

"Ma'am I'm Coxswain Petty officer Black, I'm call swain"

"Lieutenant commander Shepard" They shook hands

"over there is petty officer Throne or Charge ma'am he the chef engineer" Charge turn around

"Ma'am welcome to Hammersley"

"Thank you charge"

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking you look young to be lieutenant commander" charge asked

"I work hard for me to get to where I am today"

"And those metals, ma'am you must be some hero" Grace smile

"Yes I have risk my life to save others. You would to if you were in my boots Swain" Then she look at her watch

"We should be out of here with in the hour"

"Yes ma'am" Then Grace walk up the steps to the next level.

When she got there she look around the boat and over to the wharf to see every thing is aboard. She look at the crew watching them as they work. She look at one of the crew men she meet when she first arrived. From where she stood she could see. She got a better look at him. She notice that he was tall muscular and fit. Even with his back to her she look him over once again.

She didn't know why but she felt some thing again that she never felt before with any other guy or crew member. She knew the navy rules and knew while on she temporary captain she knew all she could do if find out more about the guy she was checking out and why she was feeling those strange feelings towards him.

She then heard him talking to two of the crew members. She could hear what they are saying and one of them called him Buffer.

Buffer then turn around and look up to the ship. He could sense that some one was watching him. And when he saw who it was. He knew he was falling for the temporary Co.

He been with other women before but this women. There was some thing dangerous but special about her. He wanted to know more about her. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to her. They eyes meet and lock into place for a few seconds before buffer turn around when a guy in his uniform showed up

"Hi I'm looking for lieutenant commander Flynn, I'm his new XO lieutenant wood"

"Lieutenant wood" Grace yelled out. They all turn to Grace

"Your late my quarters now" Then grace walk down to the bridge and then down to her quarters.

"Oh no not her"

"You know her lieutenant" buffer asked

"Oh yeah we did course together three years ago, she one women you don't want to mess with" He walk to the plank with the others behind him

"Why that sir" one of the crew asked

"Her nick name is mad dog. She got hearing, smell and sight of a dog"

"Mad dog" one guy laugh as they walk towards the door that lead into the boat

"It not funny some days her bite is worse that her bark, so you better watch "What you say with her around"

"Has she bite some one"

"More than once"

"Lieutenant" Grace said from her cabin

"Lieutenant commander, congratulation on your promotion" He said as he walk in to the cabin still carrying his bag

"Your late lieutenant you should have been here over an hour ago"

"Sorry ma'am I only received my orders two hours ago"

"Then you had one hours to get here. You know the navy rules always be prepared for crash sail. Now go and get change we are leaving in ten minutes"

"Yes ma'am" Then he walk out of her cabin

"Ma'am you wanted to see me" he said from her door way

"Yes lead seamen, for the next week you will be on cleaning toilet duty when you are not on duty for your remark about me. I do not tolerate sexist on this boat while I'm in change got that"

"Yes ma'am and sorry ma'am"

"Get back to work"

"Yes ma'am" Then he walk out of Grace quarters.

Grace then walk out and up to the bridge when it was time. She started giving out orders then Hammersley left port and headed out to sea.

Two days later Grace was sitting at the table in the dinning room drinking her coffee when buffer walk in and stop

"Morning Ma'am" grace look up and smile when she saw who it was

"buffer, you can sit down, I won't bite" Buffer raise his eye brows

"Lieutenant wood told you about my nick name"

"Yes ma'am" Buffer step in to the room and sat down not far from Grace.

"I can tell you got questions to ask me"

"Well is ma'am"

"You want to know about my nick name"

"You don't have to tell me" Grace smile as she sat back as she drink her drink then putting it on the table in front of her.

"I got it while I was at ADFA. One day I was in town at the bank when three robbers walk in firing there guns. One of the grab me since I was the closet. He held a nine mil to my head. I watch till the other two robbers were busy when I lift both my legs up and fell to the ground and grab the robber pants and pulled them out from under him. He went flying on to his back. I quickly got up and grab his gun that he drop and point at the two robbers and yelled at them. One turn and went to fire his gun but I got in first, got him in the hand which cause him to drop his gun. The second robber fired but miss. I did a barrow roll and shot him in the leg. The guy who had me came up behind me and wrap his arm around my neck. When I knew what he was doing I lowered my chin and open my mouth and bite down. He hit me with his free arm, but I wouldn't let go I started growling and bite down harder, he yell in pain so I let go and flip him over me and he end up on his back looking down a the nine mil. He ended up having eight stitches in his arm. Word got around at the ADFA and they started calling me mad dog ever since. And no it not the only time I bit some one"

"X said that you got hearing, smell and eyes of a dog" Grace smile

"More than that buffer" Then Charge poke his head around the corner

"Sorry Buffer, Ma'am RO pick up a may day" Grace stood up and walk over to Charge

"What the may day call" They walk out of the dinning room while charge tell Grace about the call leaving buffer alone in his thoughts. He then stood up and decided to go to the bridge to find out about the may day call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When their patrol was over and Hammersley was back in port. Grace notice the crew greeted some one on the wharf. So after she got change and got her bag she left the ship. When she step on the wharf the guy who in civilian clothes walk over to her

"Lieutenant commander Shepard, I'm lieutenant commander Flynn" Grace smile at the guy as they shook hands

"Nice to put a name to the face lieutenant commander"

"Like wise. Crew just been telling me good things about you" Grace raise her eye brows

"Really"

"Yes, especially when you got the guys whom shot me"

"All comes with the job"

"Yes I know"

"I got to get these reports to NAVCOM. It nice to meet you lieutenant commander Flynn"

"Call me mike"

"Well then call me Grace" Then she turn around and took a few steps when she heard which made her stop

"Ma'am care to join us at the pub" Buffer said. Grace turn around and look at the crew

"yeah come and join us, boss always dose" Charge said. Grace raise her eye brow at Mike who gave Grace a nod

"I'll be there" They all grin. Grace turn around and carry on walking.

Later that afternoon. The Hammersley crew arrived at the pub. They could hear the music playing. A new song started and they knew it was called bad to the bone. They were just about to walk in when they heard a motor bike heading towards them.

They turn around just as the person on the motor bike stop and turn the motor off and kick the stand. They watch the person turn to them she gave them a quick wave then she took off her gloves

"Who is that" ET asked

"Who ever he is knows us"

"she, it a women" Nav said

Then she got off the bike and turn to face them as she undid the strap of her helmet. Then she pulled zipper of her jacket revealing a white low cut singlet top. She smile when she watch them as their mouths open. Including buffer. She then remove her helmet and shake her hair lose. She head one of them said

"Oh shit, that lieutenant commander Shepard" ET said

Nav laugh as she turn to see the shock look on their faces.

"Talk about timing" Nav said

"Why do you say that Nav" Buffer said with out taking his eyes off Grace

"The music, bad to the bone"

Grace grin at them but mainly to buffer who stood there in shock. Grace put her helmet in the side bag and then she got her wallet out before lock it. Then she lock her bike up and walk over to the group. Buffer look at her from head to toe.

She was wearing tight leather paints and boots with the white top and leather jacket. Her hair was long light brown which went past her shoulder blades.

"You guys close your mouths or you will catch a fly" Nav said laughing

"Ma'am you sure know how to make an entrance" Grace grin

"Thanks Nav and it mad dog while we are on shore leave and that goes to the rest of you"

"Nice bike mad dog, what sort of Harley Davidson it it" buffer asked

"Yep the latest one out brought it last month"

"That must set you back a bit" Charge asked

"Nope, not really" Swain look at Grace then to the bike and back to grace again wondering how can she afford it.

"Come on" Grace walk past them to the door and open it

"So what sort of drinks do you have" the other follow Grace in side.

She took her jacket off when she heard what they drink. Once they were in side the bar she turn to them

"Ok first drinks are on me, I'll meet you guys out side"

"Thanks" they all said as they walk out side while Grace walk up to the bar.

"Mad dog, I'll take your jacket out for you"

"Thanks buffer" she past it to him.

There fingers touch as they look at each other. Buffer gave her a grin before turning around and following the others out side.

"Ma'am can I ask you some thing" Grace turn to swain

"Swain one it mad dog and second what your question"

"How can you afford a bike like what you got out there" Grace smile and lean over to him

"Don't tell the others by I come from a wealthy back round"

"How wealthy" Grace smile

"My grand parents on both side are oil tycoons in America, they sold every thing since the younger generation think that they know it all and try to get both of my grand fathers to sell some of their oil fields. They said that they wouldn't sell then a month later some one or group try to kill them. When I found out I flew over to them help my grand parents out and they sold every thing, from oil tanks, to ships. Every thing. They walk away with over eighty billion dollar between them" Swain eyes widen

"What about your parents"

"They got married when they were eighteen against family wishes. They move here and had me. They were killed in car accident five years ago. They celebrated their twentieth wedding anniversary. I was their only child. My mother hemorrhage after I was born."

"Sorry to hear that"

"Thanks they told me years ago that I was different but special. I didn't under stand till things started happening to me while I was growing up" then the bartender showed up

"Eight guava mojo's and one orange juice"

"Hammersley crew"

"Yep"

"Want shots with them" Grace turn to swain

"Make it a double shots" Then she turn back to the bar tender

"Sure" Then he walk away.

Grace turn back to swain. "What sort of things happen to you"

"I'm the brightest and smartest person in the world" Swain laugh

"That a good one" then he look at her and relies she wasn't joking

"How smart are you"

"graduated university when I was five at top of my class, became a doctor when I was eight, surgeon when I was nine. Black back in seven different marshal arts. Three times Australian champion in three of them. Got master degree in physics, chemistry and five others by the time I was twelve. Spoke fifteen languages by then time I was fifteen. Join the navy when I was sixteen seventeen when I did officer cadet, eighteen when I became midshipmen twenty one when I became lieutenant after I past all my courses at ADFA. Been on frigates to Afghanistan where I received my metals from. I was on three tours over there. Came back got promoted last year and been on frigates and patrol boats as fill in since"

"Do you ever have time for a social life" grace smile

"Some times, but not often"

"How often do you work out, I mean your arms are..."

"Arnold Schwarzenegger, I work out when I can. I can bench press two hundred and eighty kilos" Swain eyes widen

"Are you on" grace shook her head

"Not even aspirin. It all good healthy food"

"Ok, I'll meet you out with the others"

"Sure, don't tell them about the shots"

"Sure" then he walk to the door that lead to out side.

Grace waited for a few minutes when a guy walk over to her. Buffer who was out side look over through the window. Charge notice buffer walk looking through the window. He saw what buffer was looking at then the others notice it also.

In side Grace was waiting for the drink "Well hello" Grace turn to the guy

"Bugger off, I'm not interested" He walk around till he was standing behind her just as the bar tender showed up with the tray of drinks

"Sorry it took so long"

"It ok, I better let this lot to crew"

she past him her card which she use the expos to pay for the drinks. Once the transaction was done and the card past back to her

"Thanks" She put it in her wallet when the guy behind her lean ford and smell her hair

"Is he buggering you"

Grace learn ford so did the guy behind her. Then she flick her head back fast connecting the back of her head to the guy nose. He fell backwards on to the floor

"Not any more" She pick up the tray and turn around and walk past the guy who grab her leg. She stop and raise the tray

"Leg go of my leg sir"

"You going to pay for braking my noise" He try to pull her leg but it wouldn't move

"Mad dog are you ok" Grace turn to buffer and smile

"Here take these drink to the crew, the juice is for Mike" She past him the tray

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I got some garbage to get rid of" She gave him a wink then she bend down and grab the guy collar with one hand and pick him him then put him over her shoulder in seconds

"I'll be back" then she walk out with the guy. Buffer turn to the bar tender

"That is some women mate"

"Tell me about it, she one women you don't want to piss off"

"Sounds like it, that guy been hitting on women in the past two weeks. He doesn't take no for an answer"

"Sounds like he pick on the wrong women"

"Yeah" Then buffer turn around and walk out side. The bartender watch as the Hammersley crew cheered when buffer walk through the door carrying the tray.

When Grace appeared she walk past the bar tender "Garbage taken care of for tonight"

"Thanks"

"No worries" then Grace walk over and through the doors.

"Hey mad dog what did you do with the guy" Charge asked

"I just throw out the garbage" She said grinning before sitting down next to Buffer and drinking her two shots for starts.

"So Mad dog tell us some thing about your self" "Charge asked

"There nothing much to tell you"

"Why the navy" mike asked

"I love a good challenge, the befits, the sea, kicking ass, protecting Australia the best way I can"

"Can we ask how you got your metals" ET asked

"Which ones"

"Star of Gallantry" Nav asked. Grace took a deep breath

"It was my first tour over in Afghanistan. There was SAS team over there doing a mission. We were sent to pick them up. But just after two HRIB left the ship, captain call us back. He said it was to dangerous, the rebels were on SAS tail. Two wounded. So I was just about to get off when I heard the SAS team that they are close to the beach. We all could hear the gun fire. So I turn around and start the motor full throttler to the beach. I had my guns with me. I heard the captain call me back but I keep going when I reach the beach I call the SAS team over my radio. Then I saw them through my night vision goggles. I saw that they were in trouble so I left the rib and went and help them to the rib. Out of ten men I carry six of them over thirty meters to the rib. One on each shoulder. It took three trips. Once They were all in I push the rib back out to sea got in and head back to the ship. I was shot six times during the rescue. The captain of the SAS said thanks for saving his and his men lives. It was his recommendation and report that I received the metal"

"Didn't you get into trouble for what you did" Buffer ask

"Yes but I found out that two of SAS team wasn't SAS at all, they were doctors that was kidnap five months earlier"

"Really, I heard that a team went went and rescue them but they came under attack and the navy went in and got them out" Mike said

"I know but they didn't say how many went in"

"And all the rebels that was after the SAS was killed"

"Guilty, I went all Rambo with what weapons I had"

"How long before you return back to the war"

"I stay on the ship and recover in two weeks. Which I please I did."

"Why that" ET asked

"Just before the end of my first tour, allies team was in trouble they couldn't get to the beach they were pin down in a cave. And there was rebels on the beach. I check the map spoke to my CO about a plan. I went for a night swim. Went to shore and around the rebel and headed to where team was pin down. I took out the six men and got the team out and back on the ship before day brake. Even they had to swim. Rebels didn't even know. By the end of the day the team was back with their own."

"You did that all by your self" buffer said

"Yep. Even the team was shock when they found out that I was a women"

"Who was the team" Swain asked Grace sat back

"Navy... seals"

"Americans"

"Yep. It was after that I was given the star of courage metal for what I did. I would of gotten the victor cross if it was the Australians that I rescue. But metals doesn't matter to me. It life of friend and allies"

"Did you kill the six men" Swain asked

"Nope just knock them out. So by the time they come to and raise the alarm we were gone"

"What do you do in your spear time" buffer asked

"I work out, ride my bike, relax reading a good book, shopping, spending time with crew like you guys when we are on shore leave"

"What about traveling" Mike asked

"Yes I've been all over Australia, New Zealand, America, Canada, England, Ireland, Scotland, china, Japan, Tahiti, Fiji, Hawaii, France...Iran, Afghanistan"

"So you been all over the world" Nav asked

"Pretty much" They all talk while having other drinks. They even enjoyed barbecue dinner while at the pub. Mike and Grace watch as the others were getting drunk.

"I've notice you been having juice in the past hour" mike asked Grace

"I'm driving"

"Ah"

"So how about you, how are you doing" Grace asked mike

"I'm getting better"

"Missing Hammersley, the action" Mike grin

"Yeah I am"

"Don't worry before you know it you will be back in the captains chair"

"New XO"

"I've heard you been going through more XO's than I've been on ships. My best guests you got some one on your mind, a women"

"How did you know"

"I've seen it before, who is she" Mike let out his breath and look over to the crew as they drinking their next shots. He turn to Grace and pulled out a photo and past it to her

"Her name is Kate, we meet at ADFA, I was the instructor and she was the student" Grace eyes widen

"You two didn't..."

"We did. When I found out at the end of the course that I was being promoted and on Hammersley I had to brake up with her. It was the hardest thing for me to do"

"You can't help whom you fall in love with" then she look over to where Buffer is then back to Mike

"How long ago was that"

"Three years"

"How did she take it" Grace past the small photo of Kate back to him. He look at it once more before putting it back in his top pocket

"I left a note for her" Mike lean ford with his elbows on his knees he look at the crew then turn to look at Grace.

"You know what you can do while your on leave" Grace said

"What"

"If you love her still like you are now, go and find her, talk to her"

"I can't the rules"

"Mike she not, she not part of this mad crew" mike snorted

"She not your student. If you do love her still then get her back that is if not one else clams her heart" Mike sat up and turn his body to Grace

"I've hurt her Grace"

"So fix it, if you love her and want her back then do so. Follow your heart Mike. From what I've been told about what happen to you. You been given another chance, don't screw it up. Tomorrow find out where she is and go to her, even if you have to grovel... lots, and lots of groveling. Ok"

"Sure"

"Good man and I want to know how it went by the time I return back from my next patrol, alright"

"Alright" Then he stood up

"I better head on home it getting late"

"I know and this lot are drunk" Then she stood up

"I'm heading home my self" Then they walk to the door

"Hey are you two leaving" Buffer said as he walk over to them

"Yes, so good night and enjoy your leave"

They all said their good nights before Mike and Grace walk down the stairs and around to the side of the pub. Mike walk over to the taxi stand while Grace walk over to her bike

"Hey" She turn around to see buffer walking over to her.

"Hey are you heading home" Grace asked

"Yeah I'm on gut watch tomorrow night"

"I know, need a lift home" she asked as she put her jacket on

"I was going to grab a taxi" Grace turn around and unlock both cases. She open them and pulled out two helmets and turn around and past one to buffer

"I'll give you a lift"

"Are you sure" Grace smile

"I'm sure" she put her hair up and put her helmet on.

Then he pull out her gloves from the left case and close and lock both cases. She then got on her bike and flick the stand up as she put the key in and turn it on. She turn to buffer who was looking at her

"Are you coming" she put her gloves on as buffer put his helmet on and got on behind her. Then Grace put the bike into gear

"Hang on" then she ride the bike to the exit. Buffer gave Grace his address so she drive him to his place.

When they arrived out side buffer house she turn the motor off just as he got off the bike and taking his helmet off. Grace did the same.

"Wow are your amazing rider" Grace grin

"Thanks, well enjoy your down time"

"I will and thanks for the lift" He past her, the spear helmet

"Night mad dog"

"Night buffer"

Grace put the spear helmet back in it case then she put her helmet back on just as Buffer was walking up to his front door step, he turn and gave Grace a wave before she left on her bike. He open the door and walk in and close it and lock it

"Buffer man you got it bad" he said to him self then grin as he walk down to the kitchen.

Grace grin all the way to her place. That night both buffer and Grace dream about each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning that Hammersley was leaving for three week patrol Grace arrived after being at NAVCOM. She got out of the car when buffer walk over to her

"Morning ma'am enjoy your shore leave" He said smiling at her

"Yes I did thanks buffer, you"

"Yes ma'am" Then she turn to the driver who past her, her duffel bad and case

"Thank you" she said to the drive and they saluted each other before he got back in the car and drove away.

Grace turn to buffer "Is every one here"

"No ma'am, lieutenant wood hasn't shown up yet" Grace look at her watch and shook her head. Then she look at buffer

"Let me know when he dose show up buffer"

"Yes ma'am"

Grace then walk over to the gang way and walk up and saluted on her way on to the boat.

"Buffer in love, buffer in love" ET said making the others laugh

"Get back to work or you and any one else who talks about my private life or lieutenant commander Shepard like that would be spending their patrol cleaning toilets and no shore leave for the three weeks"

"Ah come on buff you like her" Chefo asked

"Chefo, get to work"

"Yep buffer is in love with mad dog" They all laugh as they carry on working.

Grace heard them and didn't relies that buffer like her or was it love. After she got change she walk up to the bridge where Swain and Charge is "morning" they turn to her

"Morning ma'am enjoy your shore leave" Charge asked

"Yes thank you, you"

"Yes ma'am"

"we heard what the crew was saying about you and buffer" Swain said

"Don't worry about it swain and no there is nothing going on"

"We all saw you and buffer leave the pub together"

"So I gave him a lift to his place and then I went home any way you know the navy rules... to change the subject about my private life why are you in such a happy mood this morning swain" Grace ask with smile on her face

"I asked Sally to marry me, she said yes"

"Congratulation swain" Grace said grinning

"Yeah mate, why didn't you tell me before" swain shrug his shoulders

"Some one on cloud nine, well swain you better return to earth like the rest of us for the next three weeks" she gave him a wink as she pat his shoulder

"Yes ma'am"

Grace then walk off the bridge and went to see how long before every thing is on the ship. She was on the wharf talking to buffer when lieutenant wood arrived. Grace shook her head at him

"Lieutenant you will be on gut watch for the next five nights"

"Yes ma'am" Then he walk up and on to the boat. Then she turn to the others

"And if you lot don't hurry up you will be joining him for the next three weeks" Then the crew started moving quickly. Grace shook her head and turn to buffer

"I heard them giving you a hard time" she said to him

"I can handle it"

"I know how we can divert their attentions from us to some one else" Buffer raise his eye brows

"Who"

"Swain and Sally getting married" Then she walk to the gang plank and back onto the boat she turn to see buffer grinning at her.

Grace then went to do her checks while waiting for last of the boxes are on the boat.

Half an hour later Hammersley left Cains and headed out to sea for their three week patrol. Two hours into their patrol buffer went to get his lunch when the crew was grinning at him

"What are you up to now"

"What where you and mad dog whispering about before on the wharf" Then swain walk into the dinning area with his lunch and sat down.

"So swain a birdie told me about you and sally getting married" Buffer said grinning

"WHAT" the crew said in shock

"When did this happen"

"When the date"

"Are we invited" Swain look over to buffer and shook his head

"First of all it happen two nights ago. Second we haven't set a date and third I'll have to think about it"

"You know what this calls for" ET said while grinning

"What that mate" charge said

"Bucks party"

"Yeah" they all cheer

"No, no, no bucks party" Swain said grinning

"Yes you got to have a bucks party mate" Charge said while grinning.

Buffer was please that the guys are thinking more about swain and his wedding than on him and Grace. Although he dose feel sorry for his mate but at least he can see that swain is happy.

Nav walk in when she heard the yelling "What going on here" she asked

"Swain here getting married, you didn't know" ET said

"No and congratulation swain"

"Thanks Nav"

"We were talking about his bucks nights" Nav rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Men you acting like a bunch of teenagers" They all laugh.

She turn around and walk out the door listening to them talk about ideas for the bucks night.

When their three week patrol was over they were all planing on getting together at the pub like they normal do. Grace left to head to NAVCOM where she spoke to Steve Marshal. She was surprise to see Mike in Steve office.

"Grace come on in"

"Thanks Steve" Then she turn to Mike

"Mike how are you"

"Good, how was your patrol?"

"Good, but you will have to keep an eye on lieutenant woods"

"Why is that" Steve asked Grace turn to Steve

"It will be in this report" She open her case and got files out and past them to Steve

"Every thing in there from may day calls to FFV and about lieutenant wood"

"Thank you Grace. While I got you here I heard a rumor going around about you and petty officer Tomaszewski"

"What rumor Steve"

"You both were seen leaving the pub together from your last shore leave"

"All I did was offer him a ride back to his place. Then I went home and if you think I would jeopardize my carrier by sleeping with buffer while we are on the same ship you can think again Steve. I would never do that you should know me better than that" Grace said yelling at him.

"Grace calm down... So nothing happen"

"No and if you want proof you can check my phone records. Half an hour after buffer and I left for his place and drop him off, I was at home on the phone to America talking to my grand parents. Buffer lives ten minutes from the pub and I live eighteen minutes away from his place. You can even ask Mike here he saw us when we left the pub, cause we went past him buffer wave out to Mike here" Steve look at mike

"She right Steve" Steve nodded

"Just one question Steve, is Mike here ready to have his boat back" Mike grin and Steve raise his eye brow and then grin

"If you talking about Hammersley yes he got the all clear from the doctors"

"Good so from mid night tonight there nothing you can stop me from... kissing buffer" Grace said grinning

"Grace" Steve said in shock

"I'm just asking"

"No there nothing since you both aren't on the same boat."

"Good since I'm here you better find another coxswain in about six months time"

"Why"

"Petty officer Blake getting married"

"Swain getting married" Grace turn to mike and grin

"Yep so that would be the main topic tonight at the pub, the wedding and bucks night. They been talking about it during the three week patrol"

"Poor swain" Mike said

"Get petty officer Blake to let me know when the wedding is and how long he will want it off"

"That will be mike department" Grace said

"I'll let him know Steve" Then grace beeper went off so she pulled it out of her pocket. Then she got her cell phone out and made a call

"doctor Shepard... who on... how big... ok I'll be there in twenty" Then she hung up

"Sorry got to run there been a bus and train collision, they need me at the hospital"

"Sure if you need any thing"

"I'll let you know" Then she stood up picking up her case and hat then turn around and ran out the door.

The staff look and watch as Grace ran out of the room and wondering what was going on. When grace was out side buffer just pulled up on his bike she smile

"Need a lift any where ma'am"

"Buffer your a life saver, I needed at the hospital there been train and bus accident" He past her his spear helmet

"Get on"

She put her hat and her brief case in one of the cases then she put her helmet of and got on the back of the bike. He then turn around and speed towards the hospital.

When they got there ambulances just arriving. Grace got off and took her helmet off while buffer got her hat and brief case

"Sorry I won't be at the pub tonight"

"I under stand, call me"

"I will" Then she past the helmet to buffer and he past her hat and case to her.

Then she ran into the hospital while buffer went home to get change before heading to the pub.

When buffer arrive at the pub hour later the crew was already there

"Hey buff where your girlfriend" ET asked while grinning

"I don't have a girl friend" He walk over to the bar to get a drink

"Hey mate where your female friend what was her name, mad..."

"Mad dog, she was called in at the hospital big accident"

"Train and bus accident"

"Yeah"

"Man that was on the news ten dead and over two hundred wounded"

"So I heard my self"

"Why is she there I thought she was commandeering officer"

"She is that and a doctor"

"Wow working two jobs"

"There are navy doctors"

"True so what will it be"

"Beer thanks mate"

"Sure"

"Hey where mad dog" Buffer turn to swain

"She was call in bus and train accident"

"Big"

"Yeah it is some of the ambulances showed up at the navy hospital when I drop her off there from NAVCOM"

"I wounder if they need any more help"

"If they did you would get a phone call"

"True" Then the bar tender showed up and past buffer his drink. And buffer paid for it.

"Thanks mate" Then he turn to swain

"I think we better not drink to much just in case you might get called in and they might need blood"

"Good idea" Then they walk over to the others

"Hey take it easy on the drinks tonight"

"Why should we" ET said

"We might get called in to give blood"

"What for" Nav asked

"There been a big train and bus accident over two hundred wounded" Every one was shock

"Good idea buff" Charge said they talk for an hour when mike walk in and over to them

"Hey boss welcome back"

"Thanks guys, how much have you all had to drink"

"Just one rest been juice why" Swain asked

"Hospital asking for blood donors"

"We can go boss" charge said

"Ok there a taxi van waiting out side for us" Then they all walk out side and got into the van then the driver took them to the hospital.

When they got there Swain went up to the counter showing a nurse there his navy ID. Then he return

"This way guys" They follow swain and a nurse down to a room.

"I'm going to need some help with the bloods"

"I can I am a medic"

"That right sorry, shall we get started"

"Sure" Swain help the nurse take pint of blood and to fill out questionnaire forms from each of the crew members. When a nurse ran into the room

"We need b negative and O positive"

"Here" Swain past the nurse two bags

"They are fresh"

"Have they been testiest"

"They from these guys here they navy"

"Which boat"

"Hammersley" she nodded then turn around and ran out of the room.

"What was that about" ET asked

"Some crew members of two patrol boat came back with a bug"

When they all gave a pint of blood the nurse went and got them all orange juice to drink then they all went out into the waiting room for twenty minutes before they left to go home. Buffer walk up to the counter. Since the staff was busy, he walk around it

"Hey what are you doing here" One nurse said as she showed up. Buffer show his navy ID

"I just gave pint of blood. Since you guys are busy I was going to leave a note for doctor Grace Shepard" Then he wrote the note and past it to her

"Make sure she gets it"

"Yes sir, sorry sir been busy"

"I under stand ma'am" Then he walk out of the hospital and went to the taxi stand and got into a taxi and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm looking for a beta reader. If some one got time, please PM me**

Chapter 4

The next morning buffer woke up when he cell phone was ring so he rolled over to answer it

"Pete Tomaszewski"

"Buffer it mad dog" Buff sat up and grin

"Hey you got my message"

"Yeah, is your offer still open"

"Sure is, I can be there in twenty minutes"

"I'll wait out front" Then they both hung up.

Buffer was grinning so he got up and got dress then he left few minutes later on his bike. When he arrived at the hospital Grace was out side waiting for him.

"Here I got your bag from Hammersley" He unhook her sea bag and past it to her

"Thanks"

"Why don't you get change" since she was still in her white uniform

"Good idea, I'll be few minutes" She said smiling

"I'll be here waiting"

Grace past him her brief case then turn around and walk in to the hospital. When she return few minutes later she past her sea bag to buffer then she got the spear helmet out of it case and put it on.

"Would you like McDonald for breakfast" Buffer asked

"sounds good to me"

Then she got on the bike since he started it up and he drove them to McDonald for breakfast. When they got there. They walk in side to see that it wasn't to busy.

"Why don't go and sit down, what would you like" Buffer suggested

"Thanks, I would like coffee"

"Sure" Grace walk over and sat down.

She look buffer over. He was wearing tan leather jacket and jeans that fit him like a glove and boots.

Few minutes later he walk over carrying a tray. He put it down on the table before sitting down across from her. He smile when she pick up two sugars and rip the packets open and pour them into her drink then she did the same with the small milk then she stir it with a straw and pick it up and took a sip then another

"That better what a way to start a day"

"True, I didn't know what you would like so, help your self"

"Thanks" she took another sip of her coffee then put it down.

Then she pick up the plate that got pancakes on it and place it in front of her, then she pick up a small pot and remove the lid then pour the syrup over the pancakes then put the lid back on and put it on the tray. Then she pick up the knife and fork and started cutting them up into pieces.

"How did it go last night"

"Nightmare, I operated on fifteen patients. Lost two on the table before I even started"

"Any idea what happen"

"Bus driver suffer a heart attack and lost control and end up on the track seconds before the train hit. All the ones that died was from the bus. The train drivers push the emergency button just as they slam the brakes on." She took a bite of her pancake.

"Isn't there some sort of medical check up that all drivers have to go through"

"Yes, the driver was only twenty two"

"Twenty two, that young"

"He was" Buffer shook his head

"I head that the Hammersley crew showed up last night to donate blood"

"Yeah. Swain and I made sure that the others only had one drink and rest was juice just in case"

"Good idea cause I'm sure that the patients don't want to wake up with a hang over" she said laughing

"Dose that really happen" Grace grin

"Na, just joking"

"Funny"

"So what happen last night at the pub"

"They ask where you were"

"Come on what did they say"

"They were wondering where my girl friend was" Grace look at him.

"Who going to be clean the toilets on the next patrol"

"ET" Grace then remember the talk she had with Steve the day before.

"Steve Marshal told me about a rumor that been going around about us"

"Commander Marshal"

"Yep, don't worry I got it sorted... Dam I wish I took a photo of both Steve and Mike look after what I said to them" she said grinning

"What comment"

"I said to Steve and Mike 'good so from mid night tonight there nothing you can stop me from... kissing buffer'" buffer look at and grin

"You said that to commander Marshal"

"Yes it took him about a minute to relies I was joking but the look on his face"

"Are you joking" He look into her eyes and saw some thing he never seen before. She lean ford

"I'll leave that up to you... Pete" then she put fork in her mouth then pulled it out.

Then she stick her tongue out and lip her lips before chewing then she stab another piece of the pancake and move it over to buffer he smile and lean ford and open his mouth. Grace move the fork into his mouth and he close it. Grace then pull the fork out of his mouth.

Pete pick up a hash brown and he and move it towards Grace she open her mouth and he put in it so far. She close her mouth and bit into it just as Pete move it away. He watch as she stick her tongue out and lick her lips.

They spent the next few minutes feeding each other with out talking while listening to the music that was playing in the back round. When a new song started they listen to the words

 _I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die_

So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you

When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes

I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you

 _When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes_

 _When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes _

During the song they look into each others eyes as they listen to the words. During the song Pete reach over and put his hand on top of Grace just as she was doing the same thing till they held on to each other hands. When the song finish and another song started

"Lets get out of here" Pete said

"My place" They stood up and walk out of McDonald and over to his bike.

Once on the road Grace gave him directions to her place. When they arrived ten minutes later Pete was shock to the size of it.

"go around the back where the garage is"

Pete ride around the back of the house and stop where the garage is.

He turn the motor off just as Grace got off the back of the bike then they both took their helmets off. Then Pete got off his bike after the stand was in place. They both place their helmets on the bike.

Then they look at each other, Pete then step ford and wrap his arms around Grace waist with out braking eye contact. Then she wrap her arms around his shoulders. He lean ford and kiss her for the first time. Then he pulled back then ford he kiss her once again. This time with more passion. Then they broke for air and resting their for heads together

"Where do you want to go from here" Pete asked

"How about you park you bike in the garage before it rains and come in to my house"

"Sure" They pulled back and apart.

Grace walk over to the side door of her garage and open it and walk in. then seconds later one of the doors open. Pete pick up the two helmets and he push his bike into the garage.

Once in Grace close the door. "Wow nice bikes" when he saw three motor bikes and SUV

"You like them"

"Yeah" he walk over to them and check them out.

"Aren't you worried that some one will steal them"

"Nope Secretary alarm" She pointed in each corner of the garage and he saw a box on the wall next to the door

"What if there a power cut"

"Solo panels. It takes care of the power not only for Security alarm but also for lights"

"Good plan"

"Come on" She walk over to his bike and got her brief case and sea bag.

He walk over to the door. Grace open the key pad and press a code then the light turn red. She close it and walk out the door with buffer behind her closing the door then they heard a beep coming from in side the garage

"Alarm is on"

"Oh"

He follow Grace to the back door where she unlock it and walk it and then to another box where she open it and press the code then it turn green. She close the box and turn to Pete

"Come in" He walk in and close the door which it locks by it self.

Then he follow Grace through the house. And up stairs to her bedroom. When they walk in Peter couldn't believe how big it was. Grace walk over to a door and open it. She put her sea bag and brief case down. Then she walk over to another door where she walk in.

Pete heard the shower running then Grace walk out as she was removing her jacket and put it over a chair. Then she walk over to Pete and gave him a kiss. When they pulled apart he look at her

"Are you sure this is what you want Grace"

"More than any thing in my life Pete. The choice is yours" Then she turn around and walk into the bathroom closing the door up partly.

She took her clothes off and put them down the shoot which is connected to the laundry room down stairs. Then she open the door to her shower and walk in and close it behind her. Then she put her head under the hot water and let it hit the back of her neck and shoulders.

Pete stood there in Grace bedroom wondering what he should join her. Since that first kiss and that song they were listening to and the words from it. He knew that the song was right.

"I love Grace" he said out loud.

He look at the door and walk over and push it open he stood there watching Grace as she was having her shower. So he decided to join her. He walk over to her bed and pull the covers back then he strip his clothes off and walk over to the door and open it and walk in closing the door behind him.

Grace heard Pete walk into the shower, so she turn around and look into his eyes. All she saw was pure love. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss. They wash each other and it was the first time they saw each other naked.

Once they both been clean. Grace turn the water off. She notice the confuse look on Pete Face. She step ford and gave him a kiss

"We can finish what we started in bed" then she gave him a smile and kiss just as she open the shower door and got two towels.

She turn around and past one to Pete. Then she started drying him down so he did the same to her.

Once they were both dry they drop the towel from where the were and Pete pick Grace up in bridal stile and carry her into her bedroom and lay her on her bed. He then gave her a kiss as he layed on top of her. They took their time making passionate love for the first time.

Then after wards Grace snuggled up to Pete side listening to his heart beat for few minutes then she turn her head and look at him. He was looking at her

"How are you feeling" he asked

"Happy, Tired, how about you"

"Happy... Rest, I'll be here when you wake up"

"I hope so" Then she lean over and gave him a kiss then snuggled down again and close her eyes and fell into peaceful happy sleep. Pete join her few minutes later.

Four hours later they both woke up when they heard their cell phones ringing. Pete quickly got out of bed and reach for his jeans while Grace rolled over and pick hers up and look her her phone she got up and ran into the bathroom to answer it while Pete did the same. When Pete hung up Grace open the door

"Crash sail" She asked

"Yeah, you"

"Yeah one of the patrol boats boarding went wrong five of the eight are wounded. They flying me out to Kingston"

"Kingston" he said in shock

"yeah HMAS Sydney is heading toward them and I'm flying out soon as the helicopter arrives" she said as they both quickly got dress

"What happen any ideas"

"Drug runners, they had enough ammo to kill every one on Kingston at lest five times over. They shot most of the boarding party as well Kingston"

"The boat must have been full of weapons"

"That my guest also" Grace was wearing her normal uniform while Pete got back into his normal clothing.

Then she grab a medical and sea bag from the closet and follow Pete down stairs and out side. Grace set the alarm then they walk over to the garage where she walk in and disable the alarm. Once done she open the garage door. Pete got onto his bike and started it up.

Grace ran over and gave him a kiss "I love you Pete" he smile

"I love you Grace" Then he put his helmet on

"Text me when you return"

"Same here" then he drove out of the garage and around the side of the house.

Grace close the door and set the alarm before closing the side door. Then she ran to the front of her house just as the helicopter showed up. They had to wrench Grace up cause of the trees. Once aboard they headed out to sea. Grace spoke to Steve Marshal and then to the medic on Kingston.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hour later Grace Look at the side of the boat and was shock when she saw how much damage was done to it. When the helicopter was above the boat she was wrench down onto Kingston. Then she walk quickly to the door when one of the crew members was waiting for her

"Here take this to one of the cabins" She past him her duffel bag as she walk past him.

She walk quickly over to the Medic to get the latest. Then she started barking orders since the wounded were on the top deck. Grace spent the next two hours working on the five men. She manage to save their lives. Once they were stable HMAS Sydney showed up with the doctor on board.

Grace spoke to him and past all the information on while the crew help ship the wounded over to HMAS Sydney since first helicopter showed up to take the serous wondered back to Cains. Once the wounded were gone all they could do is wait for another boat to tow them back to port.

"Ma'am any idea who going to tow us back to port" Grace smile at the crew

"Hammersley"

"You joking, not Hammersley" Grace chuckled

"nope if my calculations are right" she look at her watch

"They will be here in five hours. So tell me about what happen with the boarding after I get cup of coffee"

They walk down to the galley where Grace got her self a drink and walk over to the dinning area and sat down. The ones who was on the boarding party told Grace about what happen. When they finish telling her she though about what happen

"It not your fault about what happen. You weren't to know how many was on board and weapons that they had on the boat"

"what can we do to stop them"

"Leave it to NAVCOM, have you written your reports on what happen"

"We don't do paper work ma'am"

"Well you will with this one cause it would give NAVCOM to work on to find their weakness. Once that weakness is found then all navy boats will go after them"

"If it will help to get them"

"It will"

"Ma'am you look tired" grace smile

"I am I've been up since yesterday zero four hundred. And only had four hours sleep when I I got called in"

"Why did you sleep last night"

"Emergency, bus and train full of passengers collided, spent seventeen hours in surgery"

"Ma'am I can show you where you can get few hours sleep"

"Thanks" she stood up and follow the female lead seamen down to a cabin where her sea bag is.

"Here you go ma'am"

"Thanks let your CO know and wake me when Hammersley arrives"

"Yes ma'am"

Grace walk into the room and close the door she walk over to the bed and took her boots off then she lay down on the bed and close the widow shutter and turn off the light. She rolled over and close her eyes and smile when she saw Pete face as she fall into peaceful sleep.

On Hammersley Charge walk into his and buffer room. Charge sniff the air and frond

"What wrong mate" buffer asked from his top bunk

"Strange smell"

"What smell" Charge sniff the air and the move around the room till he was close to Buffer

"It you"

"Me, I don't smell bad... do i"

"No you smell" then he sniff again and step back and his eyes widen

"You smell like mad dog... you" he pointed at buffer as he raise his voice

"Shh mate"

"So you and mad dog aye" He said grinning

"So we not braking the rules"

"When did it happen"

"This morning when I took her home"

"Way to go but I suggest you go and shower mate cause if I can smell her on you. It won't be long before the others will" Buffer got down off his bed and grab his thing and walk out then back

"Not a word or I'll sic her on to you" Charge laugh as buffer walk down to where the showers are.

Grace was woken up when there was a knock on the door she turn the light on

"Come in" She look at her watch as she sat up

"Ma'am Hammersley will be here in twenty minutes"

"Thank you" Then she walk out closing the door behind her.

Grace put her boots on then she stood up and stretch. The she fix her hair before opening the door and walk out and down to where the toilets are. When finish there she went and got her self a cup of coffee before walking up to the bridge.

"Neil" He turn around and smile when he saw Grace

"Grace sleep well"

"Got four and half hours it better than nothing"

"I heard what happen back in Cains"

"Yeah it was a bloody mess"

"Sounds like it alright. So how was two patrols on Hammersley" Grace knew he was trying to bait her

"No comment"

"Come on there must be some thing" Grace shake her head

"You are not going to get any thing out of me mate and there Hammersley her self" They watch as Hammersley slow down till they are close to Kingston.

The Hammersley crew were all shock when they saw the bullet holes along Kingston. Mike told them about what happen to Kingston and the wounded crew members. Kingston crew started firing smart comment to the Hammersley crew which cause the Hammersley crew to grin then they started firing comments back.

But Grace was looking at one sailor in participial. She smile to him and he did in return. She notice Charge was standing next to buffer grinning like a cat that got the cream look.

"Alright you you lot both crew Can it your CO are trying to talk to each other. What till you are back at port before you start your smart comments to each other If you don't stop I'm sure your CO will have some thing that needs cleaning to do" Grace said in loud voice.

They all went quiet. Grace notice buffer was grinning at her and licking his lips. She knew what that means and shook her head at him then turn around to listen to both Mike and Neil talking. With in twenty minutes Hammersley was towing Kingston back to port.

On the way back Grace grin with an idea but she would need to talk to Steve about it when they return.

When they return to port it was just after three in the morning. Once both ships were dock every walk off and headed home except for the ones who were on duty. Grace notice tired Steve waiting for them on the docks. Since Grace was first one off she walk over to him

"How are the patients"

"They going to live thanks to you"

"That good"

"How was the Hammersley crew when they reach Kingston"

"There normal smart remarks, that gives me an idea Steve on what to do with both crew"

"What that Grace"

"Paint ball it one way for them to keep up there training, that including the captains"

"Good idea it one way to let off some steam between both boats"

"True, who going to take over Kingston patrol"

"Bendigo, I've already inform them on what happen and what boat to look out for"

"Good idea" Then the crew started walking off and sating their good night.

When charge walk off he walk over to Grace since Steve went to talk to Neil

"Mad dog"

"Charge, I know that look and grin, how"

"He smell like you" Grace remember the shower

"Not a word"

"Well good on you both and my advice is make sure he got his shower gel in your shower" he gave her a wink

"I'll tell him that and remember not a word"

"no ma'am and if I did he would sic you on to me" Grace laugh

"Go on get home and enjoy the rest of your down time"

"Yes ma'am" then he turn and follow the others. Buffer walk off the boat and over to Grace

"Hey" grace smile

"Hey, let's get out of here, it been along forty eight hours and I'm tired"

"My place" grace smile

"Sure" They walk together side by side

"We will have you buy shower gel and shaver tomorrow for my place" Grace said

"Charge told you"

"Yeah"

"Then we will have to buy you shower gel for my place" Grace laugh.

Mike walk down to where Steve is. They watch buffer and Grace walk together side by side

"They look happy" Steve said

"Yeah they both deserve happiness" Steve turn to Mike

"How about you mike"

"I'm happy. Grace gave me a kick up the ass so to speak about some one whom I love"

"Is that why you went to Sydney"

"Yeah. I spoke to her and did a lot of groveling before I return"

"Well I'm heading home night Mike"

"Night Steve" Mike walk back on to Hammersley since he staying the night.

He pulled out his dog tags and look at the ring he slip it on to his finger and smile. He knew that he will have to wait for six months to see Kate again when she return back from her patrol. He remember that it took him three days of a lot of groveling and he didn't want to lose Kate to another guy so he went ring shopping and showed up at her apartment with dozen red roses and he purpose to her which she said yes to and they spent that night making passionate love.

The next day Kate found out that she was transferred from one ship to another and was leaving in three days so they got married the next day once they got the marriage license and got the navy minster to marry them before Kate had to leave for six month patrol.

Mike knew he made the right decision and looking ford to having Kate return home. He slip the ring off and put his tags back under his shirt and walk back to his cabin where he got undress and climb in to bed and turn off the lights and went to sleep thinking about Kate.

When Buffer and Grace arrived back at Pete place. Pete show her were the bathroom is before showing her his bedroom. They both hug and kiss then they remove each other clothes and got into his bed and they made passionate love before falling asleep in each other arms.

It was almost lunch time when Grace and Pete woke up. They both kiss and made love once again.

"We should get up" Pete said

"Yeah we should" she gave him a kiss.

"We need to go shopping"

"For what" He asked

"Shower gels"

"I got plenty here"

"But you haven't got mine here and I haven't got yours at my place"

"Charge told you"

"Yes, you were lucky he was the only one" Pete grin

"True or other wise the whole crew would think I'm some sort of..."

"I know. So why don't get up and have a shower then head in to town for lunch and shopping"

"But you will smell like me"

"I got gel in my duffel bag"

"I forgot about that I had other things on my mind" Then he roll them till he was on top. Then he gave her a kiss

"Pete there some thing I need to tell you" Pete went to roll off Grace but she wrap her legs around his waist to stop him from rolling.

"Don't worry it nothing bad trust me"

"What is it Grace"

"Remember the first time we made love" Buffer grin

"Yes I remember, sparks sure flew that night" Grace laugh then she look at Pete as she put both of her hands on his face while looking into his eyes.

"Pete you are my first" Pete frond

"First what?"

"boyfriend... lover." Then she put her fingers to his lips when he was just about to saw some thing.

"When i first saw you on the wharf. Some thing in side me change it was some thing I never felt before. Heart racing butterflies in my stomach and ache I never felt before. It like we were like two magnates they going to join but we couldn't at the time. When we made love for the first time it was some thing I never experience before and when I woke up in your arms one one name came to me... soul mates. It like we are meant to be together" she move her fingers away from his lips.

"Grace I didn't know you felt that way"

"You felt is also when we first saw each other"

"Yes, a connection a bond. And what you told me about me being your first. I was shock as you now but I remember what you told me about your life up bring. I should of relies"

"You had other things on your mind" Pete grin then gave her a kiss

"Well seeing you in uniform and they way you yell at other crew members, especially when Hammersley showed up to tow Kingston... that turn me on" Grace raise her eye brows

"Really"

"Yes" Grace grin then she flip them both and sat up and got out of bed

"Hey where are you going" Pete said as he sat up

"I'm going to the loo" Then she walk out of his bedroom.

Pete then lay back down resting his hands behind his head while grinning. When Grace return she started getting dress as well calling for a taxi. When she finish on the phone Pete sat up and look at her

"Grace what are you doing"

"I'm getting dress. A taxi will be here in few minutes for me" She said as she sat down on the bed to put her shoes and socks on

"Why"

"Well you can have your shower here and meet me at my place in an hour. I got few things to do at home as well having a shower. Then when you come around we can leave together to go into town"

"Ok" Once Grace was dress she lean over and gave Pete a kiss

"We can finish what we started tonight, cause right now I'm hungry"

"I'll be looking ford to it" Then they kiss again before Grace stood up and walk over and pick up her duffel bag just as taxi horn sounded

"love you" Grace said

"love you to" Grace smile as she walk out of Pete bedroom.

Pete heard the front door open and then close. He then got up and went to re leave him self then went to have a shower while grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Grace arrived home she went and got her other duffel bag out of the closet and sort them out and put the washing down the laundry shoot. Then she went back down stair where she put a load through the washing machine.

Once that started up she return up stair and went to have her shower. When she finish few minutes later, she got dress and made the bed since she didn't have time after been called away with minutes notice.

Once done there She then went to check her messengers and grocery list. Then she sorted out her duffel bag and got that ready just in case she gets called in which could be any time night or day.

Then she sorted out her uniform. She remove her badges, name tags and her ranks from one uniform and put them on clean uniform. Once that done and other jobs was done she heard Pete bike coming down the drive way so she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs and grab a set of keys and walk out side just as he got off the bike.

Grace walk into the garage side door and turn the alarm off and open the garage doors. Pete push his bike into the garage while Grace got into her blue 2003 SUV ford escape. She started the wagon and drove it out of the garage. Once out she turn the motor off and got out just as Pete was removing his duffel bag from his bike. Grace walk over to him and he put his free arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss

"Got what you needed done" He asked

"Yes I just need to take my two uniforms to the dry cleaners on our way into town"

"Ok" he gave her a kiss then walk out of the garage while Grace close the garage doors and set the alarm before walking out side closing the side door.

She then walk back into the house and into the kitchen where she pick up her uniforms and shoulder bag. Then she walk back to the back door just as Pete return from putting his bag in her bedroom.

Pete walk out side while Grace set the alarm before walk out side closing and locking the back door. They they walk over and got into Grace wagon. Grace turn around and put her uniforms and bag on the back seat then she turn around and put her seat belt on before putting the keys in and started the wagon and drove into town.

They talk about few things as well laugh at the latest bucks party ideas for swain. They stop at the dry cleaners where Grace took her uniforms in while Pete waited in her wagon. When she return they went to the mall where they went to get late lunch.

When they walk into the mall it was busy then they relies it was Saturday and there was number of adults, kids and teenagers about. Pete reach over and grab Grace hand which made her smile

"I don't want to lose you"

"You wont Pete. Let's go to the cafe over there" Grace said nudging her head

"Why not" They walk over to where the cafe is. It was busy do they stop and look at each other

"Any other ideas" Pete said Grace look around and notice a couple was just about to get up and leave.

"I'll get us lunch you get ready to grab that table over there"

Pete look at where Grace was looking at and look around and notice group of teenagers were also looking at the table.

"Ok" They both kiss before Grace walk up to the counter and Pete walk over to the table just as the couple just leaving.

He sat down and sorted out the dishes and move them to the back of the table which was against the wall. A worker walk over to him

"Sir you can't sit here unless you are buying some thing from here" The young women said

"See that women over there with the blue top muscular arms" She turn to the women

"Yes" Then she turn back to Pete.

"She my girlfriend"

"I hope your telling the truth sir"

"I am ma'am" She raise her eye brows. So Pete pulled out his navy ID and show her it

"Navy"

"Yes ma'am" He said grinning

"Ok" She clean up the table while Pete put his ID away. The women just finish cleaning the table when Grace walk over carrying a tray in her hands.

"Hi" Grace said to the women

"Hello ma'am, I'm almost finish here... done"

She pick up the tray and Grace put her's down before sitting down. The women then turn and walk away just as Grace put her bag down on the ground and put the shoulder strap under the leg but it would been seen.

"You heard"

"Yep. I hope you like what I got" When he saw what was on the tray. He then look up at her

"I know what you thinking Pete I ordered steak burgers and wedges as well"

"Women after my own heart" Grace giggle as she open her apple juice.

Pete open his and took a sip of it then he pick a plate that got vanilla custard square and two asparagus rolls on his plate. Grace got the same.

"Pete what you say that we get identical tattoo" Pete look at Grace

"What did you have in mind"

"Heart and wings"

"On the arm"

"Yeah and this" She pulled out piece of paper and show him the heart and wings. He could see the word buffer on one of the wings and Pete on the other side. He then look up to Grace

"Are you sure you want to this. I mean our relationship is new"

"Pete remember when we talk this morning and what we talk about our connection"

"Yeah" Then he put his hand on top of her's

"Your right, why not. I know a place where we can get it done"

"Great" she said grinning

When their burgers and wedges arrived. Pete and Grace thank the worker before she walk away

"This looks great" He pick up his burger and took a bite of it

"Mmm this is a good burger" Grace pick up her's and bit into it.

They talk about other things while enjoying their lunch. When finish and they tided the table up before they left to do some more shopping in the mall for the next couple of hours before leaving to a tattoo pallor that Pete knows.

Grace show the guy the tattoo design that she would like done. "I can do that for you"

"Great"

"Here come and sit down here and we will get started"

Grace walk over and sat down on a chair. Pete stood in front of her while his friend started the drawing on her left arm. When done he pick up a mirror and show her it

"Is this what you wanted" Grace turn and look in the mirror then she turn her body around for Pete to see

"What do you think Pete"

"It looks great on you" He said grinning.

Grace move back in the chair "Let's do it" then the guy got started.

Three hours later Grace and Pete walk out of the tattoo pallor and walk over and got into Grace wagon. Then they left to go to the super market where they got some food then back to her place.

When they arrived back at Grace place and was in side. They talk and laugh while they get dinner on.

"Hey are you ok" Pete asked

"Yeah, I'm going to get change and go in to my work out room"

"You know what my mate said"

"Pete it yoga that I'm going to be doing. These past three months has been full on and Yoga helps me relax. Any way it will be couple of days before I'll be hitting the gym"

"Can I watch"

"Sure if you like" Grace walk out of the kitchen and up stairs where she got change then walk back down stairs

"Where is your work out room" Grace grin

"Follow me" they down a hall till they came to a double door.

She open it and turn the lights on before walking down the stairs. When Pete follow her down stairs he was shock when he saw the size of the room and what equipment she got

"Wow, you sure got a lot of equipment here"

"You can use it any time"

"Thanks"

"And bring charge down here some time" Pete grin

"That would be interesting, what that over there"

"sauna. I go in there when I get a chance when I'm not working at the hospital or on patrol. Have you been in one of them"

"No but I heard that they are great"

"They are so long as you drink plenty of water before and after" Pete nodded

"Do you wear your clothes in there" Grace grin and raise her eye brows at him

"What do you think" Pete grin

"I should join you one day"

"Yes your should" Grace walk over to the mat and close her eyes.

Pete watch her as she relax and started her yoga movements. His eyes widen when he saw some of the moves she was doing. He watch her for an hour till she sat on the floor and cross her legs and put her hands on her knees and close her eyes and relax for few minutes. When she open them she look up and smile as she got up from the floor

"Wow those moves you made, there is no way I can do that"

"Yes you can Pete. Next time I'm doing yoga you can join me we can do it step by step. Ok"

"Sure, you sure can be full of surprises you know that" Grace step ford and gave him a kiss

"Yes I can be" Then she walk to the steps and up them with Pete behind her.

"How long have you been doing yoga for"

"Ten years"

"Long time then"

"Yeah" Pete turn off the light and close the door behind him

"I'll got and have a quick shower I won't be long" then she ran up stairs

"Can you check on dinner" she called out

"Sure" he yelled back then walk into the kitchen.

When he open the oven door the smell made his mouth water so he got the gloves and pulled out the home made lasagna out of the oven and put it on top of the stove then close the oven door.

He Then walk over to the cupboards to get the plates, cutlery and wine glasses out. Then he went and set the table.

When Grace had her shower she change the dressing from where she had her tattoo done. Then she went and got dress. Then she walk down stair and into the kitchen to see Pete dishing up their dinner. She walk up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist

"Hey good timing"

"I do have good timing" She kiss his shoulder blade before stepping a side to watch him dish up their dinner. When done Grace pick up the plates while Pete open the bottle of red wine that they brought. They walk over to the dinning room table where they sat down and enjoy their lasagna, garlic bread and wine.

"Mmm this tastes great where did you learn how to cook like this" Pete asked

"Mum and my grand mothers plus I was top in my cooking class at school" Pete look at Grace who was grinning.

"Any Idea how long your next patrol going to last" Grace ask as she took a sip of her wine

"Won't know till tomorrow. With Kingston in dry dock it could be a month to six weeks" Grace put her hand in to his

"We can do it Pete... Absent makes the heart grow fonder"

"Your right. I going to be hard for us"

"But we can do it. How do you think Swain and Sally manage all this time apart"

"Your right"

"Any worries talk to Swain"

"What about you"

"I know a lot of navy wives who works at the hospital. Some of them there husbands are over at Afghanistan and others are on patrol boats like Hammersley. So there is always some one to talk to"

"Yeah your right" He squeeze her hand.

"What about you, what are you going to be doing while I'm out on patrol"

"I'm working next two weeks at the hospital and after that not sure yet but I am on stand by if any I'm needed on boat, ship, translator or hospital. so I could be called up any time night or day like with happen to Kingston and Mike Flynn"

"Is it just here in Cains or all over Australia"

"Here in Cains. And if need be in Darwin but only if they can't get any one else and I'm free"

"Has that happen"

"Yeah frigate for three months. There captain ended up with appendicitis and infection he was on the job for two days when it happen and they couldn't find any one else and since I'm high ranking officer I got called in. When frigate return, I flew back here and next day I'm on Hammersley"

"Not much of a brake"

"I know it was tiring but I enjoy ever minute of it. That and yoga helps... so tell me about your family" Pete grin

"Well my grand parents came from Poland"

"I gather that with your name"

"Funny. They arrived here in Australia during world war two. They were only teenagers. They meet on the boat as they were coming over with their families. They were the lucky ones" He pick up her glass and took a mouth full of wine then put it down again.

"They and others were put in to camps till families could be found. One couple they took both my grand parents thinking that they were brother and sister. They found out later that they weren't. They got married year later when they were sixteen. My grand mother she work for the red cross while my grand father work in a factory till the end of the war two years later. After the war my grand mother went and became a nurse and work in a hospital while my grand father still work in the same factory. Two years later they had their first child a boy, my father John then two years later they had a girl Sarah. Two years later they had twins, one of each. Mary and Paul"

"So you got aunties and uncles and cousins" Pete shook his head for no

"Sarah died when she was ten from German mescals. Mary past away two years ago from cancer and Paul he was shot fifteen years ago. He was also engage to marry. He died from blood lost and three days before his wedding"

"That must have been hard on his fiancee"

"Yes it was"

"What about your father, how did he meet your mum" Pete smile

"He meet mum in hospital"

"Hospital"

"Yeah he was patient and she was a nurse"

"What was he in hospital for"

"Broke his leg when he fell roof. He was helping my grand parents out. Cleaning the gutters when the ladder broke. He was on the second story when it happen"

"Ouch that got to hurt"

"Yes it was. He was in hospital for a week. After he got out he ask her out to the movies."

"Let me guest she said yes" Pete grin

"Yeah but she waited till the cast was off" Grace chuckled.

"They got engage and married three years later. Then nine months later I was born"

"Brothers, sisters"

"only child. Mum almost died when I was six months old, she was getting a lot of pain and was rush to hospital. They couldn't work out what was wrong till they operated on her... she had sis over her ovaries. They burst. They had to remove both ovaries cause of it"

"Your mother was lucky. Not many women survive some thing like that" Pete look at Grace in shock

"What do you mean"

"It like appendix if that blows it will kill you if you don't get it out in time"

"I had no idea"

"Now you know. So where is your parents now?"

"Dad died five years ago from cancer. He Vietnam vet in seventy three, seventy four"

"agent orange"

"Yes he and others was spray with it. He was the last one to die from his platoon" grace thought about it

"Your father was over there when you were born"

"Yeah mum was four months pregant with me when he left. He was home for a week when mum ended up in hospital"

"Your mum"

"Darwin. She retied but she helps out in old folks home up there and she join few clubs and a member of the RSL"

"So she keeping busy then"

"Yeah she is"

"When was the last time you spoke to her"

"The other night when you were at the hospital I always give her a call to let her know how long I'm away for on patrols and call her when I get back so she knows that I'm ok"

"She worries about you, all mothers do"

"Yeah I know... I told her about you" Grace raise her eye brows

"What did you tell her" Pete grin at her

"Pete"

"I told her that your temperately CO and about your nick name. She laugh. She said it funny your nick name and last name"

"Yes I get that a lot" She said

"She wants to fly over to spend time with me but with these patrols"

"How about finding out how long this patrol goes for and let her know then she can plan on flying over to here about the time Hammersley returns"

"I'll do that tomorrow before we leave... you would like her Grace, She can be fussy, she always has been with all of my x girlfriends in the past. None of them she like"

"Some mothers do want the best for their children, in your case you"

"Well I hope she likes you"

"Well then I'll have to be on my best behavior" Pete laugh

"Which one Grace, just be your self"

"Me be my self, I'll do my best"

"That all I ask for" Pete lean over and gave her a kiss

"I might gets some good stories about you from her"

"I hope not" Grace grin

"We shall see"

After dinner they went to to watch a movie before going to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Grace drove Pete to the wharf. Some of the crew where there watching Pete and get out of Grace SUV. Pete got his duffel bag out and walk over to Grace he put his bag down on the ground before pulling her in to a hug. Then they both kiss causing a few wolf whistle coming from the crew. When they broke apart Grace turn to the crew

"Get back to work, there nothing here for you to see" Grace said in a command voice

"Grace you should of said that" Grace turn to Pete

"Why not" she gave him the same look she gave the Hammersley crew

"Cause it turns me on" He said grinning, which made Grace grin

"Pete, behave your self"

"Yes ma'am" Then he gave her another kiss

"You better go" Grace said

"I'll see you in a month"

"Hopefully I'll be here waiting for your return" They hug and kiss once more.

Then he pick up his bag "Remember what I said this morning" Grace said

"I do" then he kiss her once more before walking towards the boat.

Then Grace remember some thing she open the back door and pulled out a bag and close the door

"Pete" She called out and walk quickly over to him. Pete stop and turn around as Grace walk up to him. She open the bag to show him

"You never know who the lucky sailor going to be" Pete grin when he saw what was in the paper bag

"Your right never know and I won't be the one" Grace close the bag and past it to him at the same time gave him another kiss. Then she turn around to see confuse look on the crew faces

"Protection guys, you never know who going to be using one or more" She gave them a wink as she walk to her SUV and got in and drove away giving Pete a smile and wave. Pete turn and walk up the gang way and onto the ship.

He was in his room when Mike Flynn stood in the door way "buffer" Pete turn around

"Boss, I'll be out there in a minute sir"

"I want to know what is in that bag that Grace gave you"

"Why do you want to know sir"

"Buffer, is it condoms from the way you two were talking?" Pete thought about it and laugh

"No sir" Then he got the bag and open it and show Mike "As Grace said you never know who going to use them" mike then laugh

"That a good one buffer, Grace sure can be full of surprises"

"That she is"

"I'll let you get to work"

"Sure boss... sir can you take these just in case Charge would try looking form them in here" Mike took the bag from Pete hand

"Sure, let me know who would need one" Pete grin

"Yes sir" They both left the room and going their separate ways grinning. Pete got his cell phone out and text Grace. Once done he walk off the boat and find out what stuff is already on board and what stuff is left to go.

Grace went to NAVCOM to do her reports when Steve walk over to her

"Morning Grace"

"Morning Steve"

"Are you doing the report on Kingston"

"Yeah. I should be done in couple of hours. How long will Kingston be in dry dock"

"At least a month since there was number of damages on the side of the boat and the damage that some of the bullets did to the engines and bridge"

"Ok so the other boats are taking turns in covering for Kingston then"

"Yes"

"What about the boat that shot at them"

"I haven't look at the camera footage yet why do you want to take a look"

"If that is ok with you. But I got afternoon shift at the hospital so I can stay here till then"

"Thanks Grace" Then her cell phone beep. She pulled it out of her pocket and look at the text message and laugh then she show Steve the message

'Grace you bad girl, boss thought the bag was full of condoms. He looking after the bag till one of crew will need one or two, love Pete'

"What was in the bag"

"Tooth brushes, you never know who will be using one or two while out on patrol" Steve laugh

"Very funny Grace, I'll let you get back to work"

Then he turn around and walk back to his office while Grace reply back to Pete then she return back doing her report when she notice to other officers look at her strangely

"Is there a problem lieutenant"

"What boat were you talking about ma'am"

"Hammersley. Lieutenant commander Mike Flynn though the bag was full of condoms, when it was tooth brushes" she said grinning

"Oh and the guy who text you he on Hammersley"

"Yes and private life is no concern of yours" Then she return back to work.

Three days later while out on patrol the guys and Nikki wanted to know what was in the paper bag.

"Come on Buff what was in the bag"

"I'm not saying, now drop it"

"Come on buff"

"ET I said drop it and it the same for the rest of you." Buffer then stood up from the dinning table and walk out of the room then stop when he saw Mike standing there

"I think you better tell them"

"I will when I'm ready to tell them boss" then RO showed up

"Sir we received a may day call" Then RO past him a piece of paper

"Thanks" then mike follow RO to the bridge. Pete follow Mike.

It was a week later when ET went to play a prank on Nikki only for it to back fired when lieutenant wood ended up with bucket of water tip on him as he went to step out side instead of Nikki. The lieutenant wasn't happy and yell at ET and ended up pushing him over board. Nikki and Pete witness it

"Man over board"

Nikki yelled out as she ran up to the bridge while Pete ran down to the end of the ship and saw ET in pain curried in the water so he dove in and swam over to him.

"ET" Pete said as he notice ET lifeless body so he turn ET body over.

He remember what Grace said to do so he check ET pulse and he felt the thump under his fingers which he was re leaved about. He then turn to see Hammersley has stop so Pete started swimming towards the ship pulling ET body with him.

Then he notice Hammersley was reversing then stop when Pete was close. When Pete was next to Hammersley they lower the harness to Pete. He put it around ET and gave the signal. They they pull ET body up. While a ladder was lowed close to Pete so he could climb up it and on to the ship.

"Swain how is he"

"I won't know till I get him to the ward room mate"

Pete watch as the crew carry ET into the ship. Just as Mike showed up. Pete turn to the lieutenant

"You, why the hell did you push him over board. What did he do to you"

"That enough petty officer" Pete step ford till he was in the lieutenant face

"If he dies there is no where on this boat you can hide. What did he do to you"

"Bucket of water fell on top of me. I was not happy about it"

"So you got some water on you. So you had a go at the first person you came across with out finding out who it was"

"I knew it was him and his jokes"

"It still gave you no right to push him over board"

"Buffer the bucket of water was meant to be for me" Pete turn to Nikki and raise his eye brows

"You"

"Yes he got Jaffa to past a message to me. I was meant to walk out the door but lieutenant wood here got to the door first as you saw" then Pete saw Mike

"Boss"

"Buffer go and get change"

"Yes sir" Then he look at the lieutenant once more before walking up and past Mike

"Buffer" Pete stop and turn to Mike

"You risk you life to save a crew member, good job"

"Thanks boss. I hope ET will be ok" Then he turn around and walk to the door and through it.

Mike then turn to lieutenant "lieutenant what you done today was uncalled for. A crew member might of died cause of your action. I'm going to put you on report for what you done. Now because of what you have done we will have to return back to Cains. You are to stay in your cabin till we return"

"Yes sir" Then Mike and Nikki turn around and walk back to the bridge.

Grace was on duty at the hospital when she walk into the staff room to take a brake when the phone rang so she answer it

"Dr Shepard"

"Grace it Steve is Dr Wilson there"

"No he not can I help"

"There medical emergency on Hammersley" that got Grace attention

"Can you patch me through"

"Sure"

"Dr Wilson it petty officer Blake we got twenty seven year old male"

"Swain it mad dog here, who is it and what happen"

"Mad dog" Swain grin

"Yeah I don't know where Dr Wilson it so who it is and what the problem"

"It ET. He was thrown over board buffer went in and got him."

"Was he conscious when Pete got to him"

"No, his pulse is eradicate and his blood pressure is one eighty over one ten"

"Wounds" Then Dr Wilson walk into the room

"Nothing that we can find, no broken ribs, nothing"

"What about scratches"

"Nothing"

"Have you check his lower body"

"Nothing on his legs"

"Have you check his buttocks and gentile area"

"Ah ma'am no" She knew he would be blushing

"Check there, swain I know you can do it. And I'm sure he would forgive you"

"Ok I'll have to remove his underwear"

"What going on" Dr Wilson asked

"Hammersley one of the crew went over board they got him aboard but there complications"

"I'll take over" He try to take the phone away when Grace growl at him

"No I start a job I finish it doctor, now back off" Grace said covering the mouth piece of the phone

"I'm on call for all boat and ship medical"

"Then you should of answer your dam pager doctor" Grace shook her head

"Mad dog his back side is ok I'm now" then he cough

"I'm checking around his genitals"

"copy that"

seconds later "I Found some thing, taking a closer look... there a hole and inch and an half long scratch above his penis and is red and swollen"

"How big the hole"

"About two, three millimeters there blood and clear fluids coming out of it"

"Swain use white vinegar dab it over the hole and scratches. To do that you will have to shave that area"

"Your joking right" Swain said in shock

"No you will have to so you can see the infected area better. Plus give him antibiotics and have ice pack to put over the swelling. Swain it was a baby sting ray that hit him in that area and he would of gone in to shock and past out"

"Dam I never though of a sting ray, will he need a medic vac"

"Not at this stage. See how he is in the next couple of hours. If no change let mike Know and I'll let NAVCOM know and have Medic Vac on stand by just in case. Check on his blood pressure every ten minutes. It should start to drop after you given him the antibiotics and the white vinegar treatment" then Grace heard Mike voice in the back round

"Mad dog, boss said we are returning back to Cains"

"How long"

"Six hours, lieutenant wood push ET over board"

"I under stand. I'll let you take care of your patient and call me if you need me further"

"Yes ma'am" Then Grace hung up.

"Are you sure it sting ray"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I got a report to do" then she walk out of the staff room.

Few hours later Grace just finish her shift when she walk down to emergency department carrying a copy of the report on ET when they brought him in

"Dr Johnson, here is report on lead seamen Holiday" She past him the file He open it as he walk over to ET. He read what was in the report then look up to grace

"You took the call"

"Yes"

"Mad dog" She turn and smile

"Swain, how did it go"

"It work, he came to half an hour after taking to you. Complain about how cold it was down there then went back to sleep couple minutes later" Grace grin then turn to the doctor who look at them

"I would to complain if I had ice pack on there" he said grinning Swain past the doctor his copy of the report.

"Let me know if you need any thing doctor" Grace said before her and swain walk out of the room leaving the staff to take over

"Dose he know that you had to..."

"Yes when he remove the ice pack, Nav gave me one of her waxing strips"

"Ouch, at lest ET was out of it when it happen" Swain grin

"Yeah"

"How Pete through all of this"

"Good, and wet" Swain notice that grace smiling with dreaming look

"Wet buffer, my kind of guy" Swain laugh

"I'm going to tell him that"

"I bet you would so Hammersley ship stopper till another lieutenant is found"

"Yeah the other boats wont be happy"

"True" then she grin and got her phone out.

"Steve Marshal"

"Steve it Grace is Hammersley ship stopper cause of what happen"

"Yeah, I haven't contacted the other boats yet why"

"Use some of Kingston crew to fill the gap"

"That not a bad idea, how is lead seamen holiday"

"The doctors are still with him and my best guest he won't be returning for the remaining of the patrol"

"Ok I'll look for his replacement" then they hung up

"Kingston are you sure it a good idea"

"You are two short any way it only for the remaining of the patrol"

"Good point there. I better get back in there, what about you"

"I'm off duty so I'm going to see a wet buffer" Swain laugh as they separated ways.

Grace got into her wagon and drove down to the wharf. She stop next to Hammersley. She got out just as Pete walk off the gang way and over to her.

They both hug and kiss "Swain told me what happen, my hero" Grace said

"Your my hero, you help save ET life" Pete said grinning then they kiss again

"What happen Pete"

Pete let out his breath and then told Grace what happen few hours ago. Grace shook her head by the time he finish telling her.

"now cause we two men down we are ship stoppers"

"You are going back out I spoke to Steve Marshal you might be getting two Kingston crew for the resat of the patrol"

"Kingston" He said in shock

"Yes since there now one else available and with Kingston in dry dock"

"I under stand" Then a car pulled up and Mike got out and walk over to them.

"Mike"

"Grace your idea work but why them you know dam well"

"I know Mike with what been going on out there navy need every boat out there and with Kingston in dry dock"

"Yeah I know. Good news is ET is going to be fine, Swain is on his way back and we will be leaving soon as we fuel up and two members arrived" then he walk to the gang way

"Mike" he stop and turn to Grace.

"Pete I need to talk to mike" She said looking at Pete then to Mike

"Sure, I'll go and check to see how long before tanks are full" Then he walk over to where guys are with the pumps.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mike walk back over to Grace "Grace"

"Sorry we never got change to talk when you got back on Hammersley. How did it go with Kate" mike grin

"I did a lot of groveling"

"How much"

"five days we talk before she ship out she had three days notice...Afghanistan"

"So you to are back together but miles apart" Mike then pulled out his dog tags and show them to Grace. She smile

"You got married" Mike smile

"Yes the day before she ship out. When she returns she going to try to get transferred up to here"

"And here I though I was full of surprises. Dose any one on the boat know" mike put his tag back under his shirt

"No, only you know"

"Well congratulations"

"Thanks, I better get on board"

"Sure and take care, fair winds" They both hug then mike walk over to the gang way and on to the ship.

Pete walk over to Grace "Grace" she turn to Pete and wrap her arms around his waist

"It ok, Mike had some person problems that needed sorting out... Yes they are sorted out"

"Ok. I better get back to work"

"Ok see you when you finish your patrol" They hug and kiss before Pete turn and walk back on to Hammersley. Grace walk back to her wagon and got in and drove away with a grin on her face.

Two days later Grace was sent out on to one of the patrol boats. The captain of the boat collapsed from a heart attack so Steve sent Grace to take over for the last two weeks of the patrol.

She was on the boat for one day and she had gotten two crew members cleaning toilets with a tooth brush for playing a joke on her which she wasn't happy about.

The crew thought that she was easy since she was a women but soon learn the hard way when she got the two main culprits to do the toilets and the others doing sit ups and push ups for an hour as well while she was yelling at them the whole hour. After that they all learn to respect her not just a women but navy officer.

Week later they came across a boat. Soon as Grace saw who it was she contact Steve.

"Steve it Grace we found free dreams"

"Grace don't pursue them after what happen to Kingston. You will need back up, I'll send Hammersley they are not far from you"

"Alright you better let Mike know who acting captain" She said grinning

"I will fair winds and good luck" then they hung up.

"Ma'am you know the crew on Hammersley"

"Sure do, they going to get one hell of a shock when they find out who acting CO is"

"Why do we need Hammersley for we can take them" Grace turn around and look at the crew.

"Why we need Hammersley is only for back up. This boat free dreams is wanted by the RAN cause those guys who on that boat almost killed five men and almost destroyed a patrol boat. That is why"

"Kingston ma'am" XO said

"Yes it was Kingston. This time we are going in not just with back up but also a plan to catch these guys, ok. Now the ones who are not on duty go and get some rest cause soon as Hammersley gets here and plan is form sooner we can gets these guys the better before some one is killed" She look at them and turn around and look out at sea.

When RO got message from Steve Marshal he ran up to the bridge. "Sir" he past him the message and then he look at RO

"Are you sure this message is right"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, change course to one five zero top of the green"

"One five zero" Buffer said

"Sir what going on" XO asked

"We going to help HMAS Bunbury they found free dreams"

"Isn't that the boat that shot up Kingston sir" Pete said

"Yes, commander Marshall want us to help Bunbury catch them"

"After what those guys did to Kingston I'm not surprise but what the plan sir"

"I don't know I'll have to talk to their acting CO about a plan"

"Who is the acting CO" Nav asked Mike turn to Nav then to Pete who look at Mike

"No way, Grace"

"Yes"

"Mad dog" Nikki said

"Yes Nav it Mad dog"

"I love to be fly on the Bunbury, those guys don't know what going to hit them" Pete said grinning

"We will have to ask her when we see her" Nav said grinning also.

It took Hammersley six hour to reach where Bunbury is Grace was on the top deck talking to Mike

"Grace any idea how we are going to get on Free dreams"

"I've been thinking about that Mike. First thing we need to do is disable their engines"

"How"

"Rope around the parlors. And we will need a distraction so I was thinking the HRIB. While the Ribs are busy distracting the ones on the boat we can get a diver into the water and swim over to the boat and toss the canisters on the boat. That would it easier for the boarding party" mike thought about it

"Do you know some one who can hold there breath along time. With ET in hospital and we will need Swain here just in cause for any wounded"

"I'll do it, I can hold my breath for a very long time and I am a fast swimmer"

"I don't know Grace if some thing goes wrong and you get shot"

"I'll be fine Mike. Lets get started soon as we catch these guys the better"

"Ok but who going to do the rope"

"I will, talk to you soon Bunbury out" Then she walk down and onto the bridge

"Let get started, you all know what to do"

"Yes ma'am"

Then grace walk down to her cabin while Bunbury move ford and around free dream. Once they were a mile a head Bunbury then stop. By that time Grace was in her wet suit and standing on the front deck. She put her goggles and flippers on.

Then one of the crew members past her, the rope and bag that got the canisters in. Then she turn and got the XO signal so she took a deep breath and jump into the sea. Once she surface she took another deep breath and dive under.

They waited till they saw a flipper so they know she is safe and away from Bunbury. Grace then undid the rope which can float to the surface since it got small floaters on them. Then she held onto one of the ends and stated swimming one direction then stop when she saw free dreams heading her way so she swam till she was pass where they were going through.

Then she let go of the rope and watch it as it got tangle up in the pallor. Then the boat stop. So she swam toward the boat when she saw two HRIBS heading towards free dream. So she open the bag and got two canisters out and put her fingers in the ring pin.

Then she swam up to the surface up and pull the pins of the canisters and toss them into the boat as she took a deep breath as she went under again. Then she notice two of the crew members were firing into the water but Grace was right under the boat.

Mike and the XO of Bunbury watch and waited when they notice that free dream had stop and two men walk to the back of the boat Mike saw them pick up part of the rope

"Insert, insert, insert" Mike said

Then he look thought the binoculars to see two HRIBS heading toward free dreams when more men came out from below and started firing on the two HRIB then Mike saw some thing black came strait out of the sea and throw some thing in the boat then went back under again then smoke started to appear just as two men started firing in the sea where Grace was.

The two HRIBS got to the boat and board free dream taking care of the ones on deck. Then he saw one of Bunbury crew walk over to the side of the boat and put his hand in the water. Then he saw Grace pop up.

When Grace got the signal she pop up to the surface and smile "We got them ma'am"

"Good work" Then she put the bag onto the boat and then the flippers.

Just as Pete move over to the side and grin then he put his hand out then Bunbury crew member did. Grace grab both hands and she pulled her self out of the water. Then she took the hood off and look around

"Great job guys, have you check down below"

"Yes they got enough fire power to sink all the patrol boats in Cains"

"What about drugs?"

"none ma'am" Grace look at the men who were on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. They were grinning at Grace.

"Check again, check every inch. Buffer you go with them"

"Yes ma'am" Then he turn around and head down below with two other crew members.

"Jaffa go down and take your camera with you, take lots of pictures of the weapons that they got down there"

"Yes ma'am" Then he walk back down to the cabin.

"X ray 82 this is charlie 82 what going on over there" Kate held her hand out to one of the Hammersley crew. He past Grace his radio

"Charlie 82 this is mad dog... Mike we got ten crew men tied up and I got both crew checking every inch of this boat"

"Weapons"

"From what I've been told enough to a lot of damage to all Cains navy boats"

"Just like Kingston"

"I haven't seen them my self you mike and so far no drugs"

"Copy that I'll let NAVCOM know"

"Copy that, I'll give you the crew and I'll tow the boat back to Cains"

"Copy that"

"Mad dog what a laugh" Grace walk over to the smart mouth and bend over to him

"My bark isn't as worse than my bite and I bite hard" then she did a quickly bite with her teeth then a growl then she smile as the guy lean back.

Then she stood up and walk over to the cabin door and turn to the others "Keep an eye on them" Then she went down below.

She went looking for the others when she saw Jaffa in one of the storage rooms she walk in "Ma'am I'm almost finish here"

"Is this all of the weapons"

"No ma'am this is one of the five rooms"

"Five rooms"

Then she turn around and walk out the door when she saw Pete and three crew members behind him

"Nothing"

Grace frond then she turn around and walk back up to the top deak with Pete and the others behind him.

"Stand up" Grace said they look at her so the navy crew pull them to their feet.

She check them over till she was standing in front of each other them "Mad dog what is it"

She step closer to the first one and pull his shirt towards her and sniff it. Then she let growl at the person before letting go. Then she did it to the others. Then she turn to Pete then to the guys then she walk over to the edge of the boat and look down into the sea. Then she stood up and turn around and grin at them

"Buffer bring your camera you two come with me" she said pointing at two crew members then she walk back down to the cabins. She walk into one of the rooms where the weapons are

"Buffer start recording, you two give me a hand in moving these containers over to the other side of this room" Then she pick up one contain of weapons and move it to the other side of the room.

"Mad dog what are you doing"

"The drugs are under us. The bottom of the boat it at lest a good meter deeper in the water than normal boats and with my calculations I'll bet that the drugs are here"

Once the containers have been move. Grace got on her hands and knees. She then pat the carpet at one corner then she claw it when the edging lifted up. So Grace caught the ending and pulled it back till floor board are showing. There was a inch round hole in the floor so Grace put her finger in it and pulled it till it lifted up she look down in front of her and she grin

"We hit jack pot" Both crew members and buffer who was still recording walk over and lean over to see bags full of white powder

"well done mad dog. You sure got the nose for it" one of them said

"lets' check the other rooms out" Grace close the door then she stood up and walk out of the room and into the next one.

Half an hour later they walk out on the boat deck. She turn to Hammersley and gave both thumbs up and then she grin when Pete was talking to mike

"Boss are you watching mad dog sir"

"Yes and commander Marshal is listening in, go ahead" Then mike saw Grace turn around and Pete gave her his radio then she turn to Hammersley.

"Mike, Steve I know your listening, we found the drugs. We found at least five different class A drugs"

"How big"

"Third biggest bust in Australian history"

"Steve want to know how much are we talking here"

"A good half billion dollars worth" mike and Steve was shock

"Steve said a job well done he would let the feds know"

"Copy that" then she past the radio back to Pete who was grinning at her

"Ok Take these guys over to Hammersley"

"Dose the boss knows?" Jaffa asked

"Yes he dose, now move it"

Grace watch as both crew move the men onto the four HRIB Once they were gone Grace pick up her goggles and walk to the back of the boat

"I'll remove the rope. Dingo Tell XO to come around and get the rope ready for towing"

"Yes ma'am"

Grace put the goggles on and jump back into the water. She untangle the rope then she past it to one of the crew members till it was all on the boat. Then she got up and out of the water just as Bunbury two HRIB return from Hammersley and Bunbury was close by.

Fifteen minutes later both Hammersley and Bunbury was heading back to Cains with both crews smiling. Once they were on their way Grace went and had a hot shower and got back in her uniform.

When they reach Cains ports. Police boat showed up. Grace and another crew member went back on to free dream to show the feds of what they have found they were shock when they saw the different drugs.

Ten minutes later police boat with the feds on board tow free dream to another part of the port while Bunbury went to navy port to refuel. Grace notice that Steve was talking to Mike on the wharf so once the ship dock she walk off it and over to Steve and mike

"Well done Grace"

"Thanks Steve it was a team efficient"

"That it was"

"How is lieutenant commander O'Brien"

"He in surgery... he has to have double by pass"

"So his navy career is over then"

"Yes and we got a new captain for Bunbury"

"Who"

"Some one from Sydney, he will be taking over when you finish your patrol"

"Ok, would you like for me to let the crew know"

"If you like"

"Thanks"

"When are you heading out" Steve asked Grace

"Soon as the tanks are full. I think the crew are hoping a night off but we only got another five days left. I'm sure they can wait till then"

"Your a hard task master you know that"

"Well you would say that after I got two crew members to clean toilets and five out there to do sit up and push ups for a hour after a prank they play on me which back fired. They soon learn who boss" Steve and Mike grin. Then she saw who was walking off Hammersley

"If you will excuse me" Then she walk over to Pete

"How did it go with the feds"

"They didn't believe me till I showed them"

"I bet how much longer have you got on Bunbury"

"Five days and them back home again"

"We got another week our selves"

"We can do it"

"I know"

"I better go and start on my long report on what happen"

"I under stand, you take care"

"I will and same to you. I got plans for us for when you return"

"I bet you do" They both hug and kiss

"Oh the crew know know what in the bag" grace grin

"Who got the job"

"ET did the day before what happen to him"

"I bet he was surprise to learn that it was tooth brushes"

"The whole crew did when they told me that they thought it was condoms" Grace laugh

"You never know next time they might be"

"You are one mean women Grace"

"But you love me still"

"Sure do" they both kiss before Grace return back to Bunbury with a smile on her face.

Hour later Bunbury left Cains to finish their patrol. Hammersley left half an hour later. The day that Bunbury return back to Cains. The crew was looking ford to having five days off as well go to see their formal CO since Grace gave them the bad news.

After she been at NAVCOM she went home and got change out of her uniform and into her gym gear. Then she walk down to her gym room where she work out for the next two hours plus the twenty minutes she spent in the steam room.

When she finish there and drank a bottle of water she then return back up into her bedroom where she went to have a shower. Half an hour later She drove in to town to pick up her white uniform as well did some shopping before returning back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days later Grace went around to Pete place where she open the windows to let some air in. She even had his stereo going so she listen to some music while looking around his home for the first time since the last time all she saw was the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom.

She look at different pictures that was on the wall. She smile when she saw one with his parents. His grand parents from when he was younger. She could seen the resemblance between Pete and his mother. The only thing from his father side was his eyes and smile.

Grace look at what books Pete got and music. Grace stay at Pete place for couple of hours. She turn the stereo off and close the windows since his place has been air out. She walk to the front door and open it. She stop when there was a women there

"Hello can I help you ma'am" The women was shock when she saw who open the door

"Sorry, I thought this was my son's house" Grace eyes widen then she look at the women in front of her

"Mrs Margret Tomaszewski"

"How do you know who I am" Grace grin

"sorry ma'am I'm Grace Shepard, lieutenant commander Grace Shepard" Margret look at Grace in shock

"Peter told me about you, but I thought he was joking about your mussels" Grace grin

"Your not the only one ma'am. Pete not home. But he will be home some time today. AH if you like you could come to my place till Hammersley arrives in port and I can take you down to great him" Margret look Grace over she was wearing white sand shoes, blue jeans and green singlet top.

"I would like that, thank you"

Grace step out side and close and lock the door then she turn to Margret and bend over and pick up the suit case that was next to her

"I can carry that lieutenant commander Shepard"

"Call me Grace ma'am your not in the navy"

"Call me Mrs Tomaszewski"

"Yes ma'am" They walk down to Grace SUV.

Grace unlock it and open the trunk where she put Margret suit case in then she close it just as Margret open the door and hope in the passenger seat and close the door. Grace got in and put her seat belt on when her phone rang so she put it on speaker phone when she saw who was calling.

"Grace Shepard"

"Grace it Steve"

"Steve what ever it is I'm on shore leave, so I'm not available for the next few days"

"I know Grace, Mike call Hammersley got engine problems"

"Why call to tell me"

"Mike ask me to call you on behalf of petty offer Tomaszewski" Grace grin

"How long Steve"

"Twenty four hours it will depends on how bad the damage is and if the chef engineer can fix the problem"

"Charge will find and fix the problem Steve he will only call for a tow only as a last resort"

"I know that Grace, look I better go I'll let you know when Hammersley is in port" Grace snorted

"I would know when Hammersley is in port when Pete text me two hours before they arrive home Steve so don't worry about calling me"

"Alright enjoy your shore leave Grace"

"I will Steve and thanks for calling" Then she press a button to end the call.

She then turn to Margret who was looking at her "Don't worry Mrs Tomaszewski it happens on some boats and he is fine and since he wont be home till tomorrow your more than welcome to stay at my place. We both know that Pete would agree"

"Thank you" Grace press couple of buttons on her cell phone

"Hello grace"

"Hi Janet are you still at home"

"Yes I was just about to call you" Grace raise her eye brows

"Why is every thing ok"

"Yes your grand parents showed up"

"Which ones"

"Both" Grace close her eyes

"Ah crap" Then she open them

"When did they arrive"

"Ten minutes ago I was just about to do up two guest bedrooms when you called... is every thing ok"

"Yeah Ah can you do up the third guest bedroom I'm bring a guest around I know it short notice"

"Think nothing of it Grace after what you have done for me and my family, I'll go and do that now"

"Alright and let my grand parents know that I'll be home in an hour. I'm" then she look at Margret

"We going shopping"

"Alright... oh your grand mothers found a man underwear" Grace close her eyes

"Where did she find them?"

"laundry room, don't worry I haven't told her"

"Thanks Janet, I'll be home in an hour" Then they hung up

"Ah craps" Then she lean back in her seat and pinch her nose.

"Are they Peter underwear" Grace turn to Margret

"Yes. Pete and I are together"

"You known each other for a short time" she said in shock

"I know that" Then she let out her breath

"When I saw Pete for the first time He drawn to me like a magnet and when I meet him I felt things I never felt before in my life. There was some thing about him some thing special. During the two patrols I was on Hammersley we got to talk alone. And when mike Flynn return Pete and I started seeing each other. We talk about our families and us. He told me when he saw me get out of the staff car he felt the same way I do. Yes I know about his other girl friends. He told me no one has ever captured his heart his soul like I did."

"Have you two sleep together" Grace was shock with what Pete mother has just ask

"Yes we have only after i was off Hammersley and we weren't under the same command. Pete is the only one whom I sleep with" Margret look into Grace eyes and could see that Grace is telling the truth.

Grace turn to look out the window. She then started her wagon and drove to the super market. When they got there . Grace took her seat belt off

"Would you like to join me or would you like to stay in here, I'll only be about half an hour"

"I'll come and join you, I could give my legs a stretch"

"Sure" they both got out and close the doors.

Then Grace lock the doors and turn the alarm on. They walk together into the super market where Grace got a trolley.

"Is there any thing your allergic to" Grace asked

"No, what bread do you buy"

"Wheat meal, what bread do you have"

"I have wheat meal I find the white bread today makes me feel bloated"

"I get that to some times I make my own white bread and rolls and I don't get bloated"

"Really"

"Yes" Grace push the trolley to where the fruit and veges are.

She look at them and started putting different fruit and veges into bags and place them in the trolley

"You got a lot of fruit" Grace grin

"Fruit salads"

"Oh" Margret watches what Grace dose and the way she pack her trolley.

They walk down the first isle where Grace put different things in the trolley. When they heard

"Mad dog" Grace turn away from the shelve and smile when she saw who it was

"ET how are you feeling"

"I'm good ma'am and the doctors said that ah... my equipment wasn't damage" ET said as he blush

"That good to know" then ET saw older women standing next to Grace

"Hello ma'am you must be Mrs Shepard you must be prod of you daughter, she help save my life" ET put his hand out and Margret took it and shook it

"Ah ET she not my mother" ET look shock

"Ah sorry ma'am... mad dog"

"Lead seamen josh ET holiday this is Mrs Tomaszewski Pete mother. She retied nurse" ET went white

"Buffer mother... Ah hello ma'am I work with your son" Grace notice ET look shock and he didn't know what to say or do next

"Relax ET any way I'm sure Pete might give you a hard time about it when he finds out" ET groan

"More likely when the crew finds out, I'll never hear the end of it" Grace giggle

"I'm sure you can handle it and as for your equipment I'm sure Nav will be happy with the news" ET look at Grace wide eyes

"Nothing happen, I swear"

"I know but you do owe her" Grace turn and pick up a box and past it to him

"This" when Margret and ET saw it was wax strips. He look up at her

"Swain did it" Grace grin

"It was the only way to see the area that was hit"

"Ah thanks, I... I better go"

"Sure oh Hammersley won't be in till tomorrow, engine problems"

"again, at lest there just over a year left before the old boat retires"

"I know"

"Thanks for telling me, it nice to meet you Mrs Tomaszewski and sorry about before"

"It alright young man" then ET turn and walk away. Grace turn to Margret

"ET was wounded while on Hammersley"

"I am a retied nurse you know"

"I know and ET like to play jokes on crew members"

"Peter told me about his friends" Then they carry on shopping

"Grace who is Janet"

"She my house cleaner"

"I didn't know the navy pay that well" Grace laugh

"Sorry, no my inheritance, my parents was was killed in car accident five years ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It hard but at least I got my grand parents. They come over two, some times three times a year to visits me. They show up and surprise me like today. They are lucky that I'm on shore and not on a frigate or patrol boat"

"I see peter once a year if I'm lucky"

"It can be hard on families when there love ones are away weeks, months at a time"

"Yes it can be alright"

"As for Janet, she lost her husband five years ago. He was petty officer in the navy. He was killed during a boarding. He left behind wife of five years and three young children. Thee years ago she lost her job when her boss went bankrupt. And then there was the bills, mortgage. She was two days away from losing her house."

"Doesn't she get any insurance from the navy"

"There was problems with the paper work. I meet Janet at NAVCOM when she came to see commander Steve Marshal one day. He was also trying to find out what was going on. I over heard them talking and can see she was a mess. And since I got a big house and the company who I contract to have do house cleaning, they went bankrupt. So I walk into Steve office and spoke to Janet. I offer her a job and fifty thousand dollar loan."

"That a lot of money"

"It is to her. She agree to work for me and to pay me back. Now she clean my place twice a week and she six months a head in her mortgage payments and she cleaning two other navy homes. And the navy finally found the paper work and got every thing sort. She received her late husband insurance and pension"

"What about the loan"

"Pay back in full two months ago" They carry on shopping.

Once Grace got every thing, she and Margret walk up to the counter. Margret watches Grace put every thing on the counter while talking to the person be hind the counter. Once every thing was scanned, bag and paid for.

Grace push the trolley out to her SUV with Margret walking next to her. Once they were close Grace pulled out her keys and disable the alarm and locks. Then she open the trunk and started putting the bags in the trunk. Once done and the door close Grace took the trolley back while Margret got in to the passenger seat. When Grace return. She got in and put her seat belt on before starting the motor up. Then she drove away heading home.

"Mrs Tomaszewski I better warn you about my grand parents" Margret turn to Grace

"Warn me about what"

"Soon as I walk into the house they going to be throwing questions at me left right and center and my concern is that you might get caught up in the middle of it. So that is why I'm letting you know now"

"Thank you, I can take care of my self"

"Just like your son" Grace smile

"Yes just like Peter"

when Grace turn off the road Margret was shock when she saw the size of the house "Is this your house"

"Yes it is and yes even Pete was shock when he saw it for the first time"

Grace park her SUV next to the garage. Then they both got out. Grace then walk around the back and open the trunk and got Margret suit case and grocery bags out and then close it and then she pick up Margret suit case with her free hand and walk towards the back door.

Margret look around the place before following Grace into the house. Grace kick her shoes off and walk into the kitchen where she put the bags onto the counter. Then she turn around and walk down a passage way till she came to an open door and walk in. She put the suit case on set of draws and turn around to see Margret walking into the bedroom

"I hope this will do. There bathroom through here" Grace said as she walk over to the open door

"This room is big"

"Thanks I design this house my self"

"Really"

"Yes ma'am" Then Margret walk to the bathroom and in to it closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to go and talk to my grand parents, I'll be in the living room you turn right from the bedroom door. You will find me when you hear voices, will you be ok"

"Yes thank you"

Grace walk out and walk down to the living room where she knew her grand parents will be. She walk into the living room when she heard them talking

"Grand mother, grand dad"

"There you are, what is going on with your, I found men under wear in you laundry room. Are you having sex Grace"

"Grand mother, that is personal and before you all start firing questions at me, I got a guest staying. Her son was meant to be back today but the ship he is on got engine problems and most probably won't be back till tomorrow. Now before you start you going to hear what I have to say and then when I'm finish then you can fire your questions at me and not before hand, ok" Grace said as she put her hands on her hips

"Is it this women son who you are sleeping with"

"For crying out loud grand mother I said after not before" Then her phone rings so she got it out and look at who calling and groan then she answered it

"Grace Shepard"

"Grace it Steve Marshal I hope I haven't called you at the wrong time"

"It would depends on what you want Steve"

"Are you talking to your boy friend" Grace knew that Steve would raise his eye brows

"No grand mother commander Steve Marshal from NAVCOM"

"Is he the one your sleeping with"

"Grand mother, no... Sorry Steve"

"Ah, that ok, I called you personally I know this is short notice but I need you in your ceremony whites and on the wharf in an hour" Grace frond

"Why is that Steve, why today I got guests here"

"The chief of the navy and chief of police is here to give crew of Hammersley and Bunbury an award for taking down free dream" Grace raise an eye brow

"Your joking dose the others know about this"

"No, all they know is that they got to wear their ceremony whites"

"Alright what about Hammersley any news on them"

Grace turn to see Margret walking into the room she look over to Grace when she heard Hammersley name mention and wondering it some thing happen

"They are back in port. Five minutes ago I ask Mike to tell petty officer Tomaszewski not to text you"

"I see, well ok I'll be there in an hour"

"Grace your grand parents and Mrs Tomaszewski are invited, I'm sending cars to you place they will be there in half an hour"

"Ok Steve we will be waiting" Then she hung up.

"Grace what going on" Her grand father asked.

"First of all Margret Tomaszewski this is Mary and Mark Grey, Annie and Grant Shepard my grand parents, grand mother, grand dad this it Pete mother. Pete is my boy friend whom you going to meet in an hour" Margret look at Grace in surprise

"Hammersley dock five minutes ago. And I got to go and have a shower, navy cars will be here in half an hour to take us to the wharf and you will find out then. If you will all excuse me and yes grand mother we will be talking about before when we return"

Grace turn and walk out another door leaving Margret with her grand parents. Grace went and put the food and drinks away before going up stairs to shower.

"So Margret tell us about Pete" Mary asked As she guested for Margret to sit. Margret walk over and sat down in a leather chair.

"Peter is my only child. He was a bit of rebel when he was younger but he never been in any trouble. When he finish high school he went and join the navy. He petty officer and serving on HMAS Hammersley. Have you got any other children by sides Grace parents"

"no, Grace is the only family we got left, our daughter and son in law was killed few years ago" Margret nodded

"Grace told, sorry for your lost. I lost my husband to cancer few years ago. Peter is all I got left. I want him to settle down and get married but all the women whom he introduce to me I didn't like them. Most of them just wanted to sleep with him and others all they want to do is party or get married and still party. They just didn't want to settle down at all"

"What about Grace"

"She different from the other girls first of all she polite and well maned and by that is because it the way the navy teach her. The small time we talk she told me how she meet Peter and the connection they they both have. I thought she was like the other girls till she told me some thing that my mother in law told me many years go that I had forgotten till Grace told me her self"

"What was it" Annie asked

"She said to me when she first saw Peter she felt drawn to him like a magnet that happen before they meet she felt things she never felt before in her life and... that there was some thing special about him. Peter told me the same thing over a month ago when we last talk. He told me that out of all the women he meet and been with Grace is different. He said he look in to her eyes and he was lost in them and when they meet for the first time he felt electric surge go through him like he never felt before and he knew right there and then he told me he found his soul mate" Margret look at the two couples in front of her. They were shock with what they just heard.

"That... I'm speechless" Annie said

"My grand parents said the same thing when they look at each other before they first meet. They knew, they were married for almost seventy years."

"A gift finding your soul mate like that it is rear. Sounds like our grand daughter has found her soul mate" Mary said

"I agree My son and your grand daughter are meant to be together" then she thought about how they meet and smile

"My late in laws they meet on a boat when they came to Australia and two generations later it happen again"

"Your right"

When Grace walk down the steps she could hear the five of them talking. She walk into the living room when the talking stop. Margret turn to see Grace in her ceremony uniform. She was shock when she saw what metals she got.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What have I got some thing on my uniform"

"No it just that it the first time we have seen you wear them I know you sent us photos but in person like this it different" Annie said

"Annie right Grace you look totally different in your uniform. When I first saw you I never ever thought that you were in the Navy and now. I can see why my son loves you"

"It the uniform" Grace said grinning

"No it you, not the uniform. Peter is the same way"

"Yes I know"

"Cars are here" Grace said few seconds later

"I can't hear them"

"I can hear things before others can"

"Grace always got great hearing, smell and eye sight like a dog but she strong like an ox" Annie said

"And her brain, she smarter than any one we know. She completely skip school and graduated collage at five years old" Margret was shock with that information

"I had no idea" Then they heard three cars turning down the drive way.

"Shall we" Grace said.

"I'll meet you out side" Margret said as they all stood up and walk out side.

Margret went in to her room to get her bag then she walk out and remember which way she walk in. when the cars stop out back three drivers got out and saluted Grace which she did in return.

"Grand mother, grand dad you will go with there two"

They walk over to the two cars where the drivers open the back doors for them. Just as they getting into the car Margret walk out side carrying her bag. Grace walk in then out again seconds later. She walk over and got in the back seat of the third car sitting next to Margret. Then they left heading to the Navy wharf.

"Dose Peter know that I'll be there"

"If I know Steve, he won't tell him that your here. Pete must of forgotten that you were coming today"

"He never forgotten before"

"Well it probably cause he has a women on his mind" Grace said grinning. Margret grin

"I think you might be right there Grace" they talk till the car stop.

"Here we are"

"I can't see Pete"

"Don't worry you will soon" They got out and Grace put her hat on saluted the driver. Then she waited till her grand parents walk over to her

"You will be sitting with other guest, it looks like it going to start soon. I'll talk to you all after wards" then Grace walk over to where the crew members are.

"Mad dog you made it" Nikki said Grace grin

"Of course" Then she turn and grin when she saw Pete in his uniform. She walk over to him and held on to his hand.

"You made it back"

"Yeah Charge manage to fix the problem we just got back before the engine gave out. It going to be in dry dock getting fix so we got some time off"

"Good timing then" Pete frond

"Why"

"Kingston start their patrol tomorrow" Pete grin

"Ah, looks like it started"

"Talk to you after wards"

"Sure" They all line them selves up with Mike and Grace in the front.

Then they all heard Steve marshal talk then the band play that was their Que. So they march in lines and ranks till they reach their spot and turn to face every one. then the chief of the Navy step ford which shock the crew.

"Today on behalf of the Australian prime minster I am honor to here to honor the two crews of HMAS Hammersley captain by lieutenant commander Mike Flynn and HMAS Bunbury captain by lieutenant commander Grace Shepard. With the team work they did they took down and brought to justest Australian ten most wanted men whom are responsible for deaths of eight civilians wounding forty three navy and coast guard personal and damages to three navy patrol boats, two coast guard boats and three police launch. In recondition for what they did. I'm honored to present to them the navy group bravery citation and bravery metal for act of bravery and selflessly put themselves in jeopardy to take down the wanted men. A job well done"

The guests claps while the chief of the navy walk over to Mike first and present him his metal then to Grace

"lieutenant commander if you keep this up there won't be any room left on your uniform"

"Yes sir, I was doing my job that I was train to do sir"

"You done a great job keep it up"

"Yes sir" then he went on to the next person. Once done he return back to the podium.

"Keep up the good work you are all doing and keep making the navy proud" Then he step down and chief of the Australian police step ford

"On behalf of the Australian police, feds the drug enforcement agency we thank the crews of HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Bunbury for risking your lives in stopping the boat and arresting the men whom have cause millions of dollars in damages to government property as well wounding and killing number of people. Job well done, keep up the good work" Then he step back

"Hammersley up" Mike said and at the same time

"Bunbury up" Grace said

They all stood at attention and waited for couple of minutes while Steve and the two men walk over to their waiting cars

"Dis miss" Every one turn one way then they relax and started talking. The three men watch them all mingle with the guests.

"Lieutenant commander Shepard she sure is one hell of a women commander"

"Yes sir that she is. She the youngest lieutenant commander in navy history"

"And young"

"Yes sir. You read the report on how they took down the boat"

"Yes I did, it amazing she didn't get shot"

"Yes we know sir. They way she going she going to reach commander in the next five years"

They look at the group before getting into the cars and drove back to NAVCOM.

Grace walk over to Pete "Hey I got a surprise for you" Grace said

"Have you now"

"yes" Then Grace turn him around so his back is to the others

"Grace" He frond Grace look over his shoulder to see Margret stepping ford then stop

"Turn around" Grace said.

Pete turn around and his eyes widen "Mum" They both hug

"You forgot didn't you" they pulled apart

"Yeah, sorry mum I had other things on my mind" Grace stood next to Pete

"Thought so son" Then she step back and look him over

"I'm so prod of you son"

"Thanks mum"

"I'll leave you two to talk" Then Grace walk over to her grand parents to talk.

Margret turn around to see where Grace went to. Then she turn to Pete.

"What do you think of her mum"

"She amazing young women"

"That she is" Then he held on to both of his mothers hands while looking in to her green eyes.

"Mum Grace is the one"

"I know son and I can tell you love her"

"More than you would ever know"

"Then there is one thing you need to do"

"What that mum"

She pulled her hands away and put her hand in her bag then pulled out a box. Then she held on to his hand and put the box in it

"You know what to do, follow your heart" Peter look at the box and open it.

"Mum these were grand mothers rings"

the rings were 1940's two-tone design of this vintage diamond bridal rings set. The matching vintage engagement ring and vintage wedding band are made of 14k yellow gold and are topped with a 14k white gold illusion setting. The white gold portions are trimmed in mil grain and accented with a collection of seven round 0.07 carat single cut diamonds. An additional round 0.25 carrot brilliant cut diamond is set at the center of the engagement ring. Pete look up at his mother

"Go to her"

"Thanks mum" Then he gave her a hug then he walk over to where Grace grand parents are.

They were looking at Pete as he walk over to them "Sirs, ma'am I'm Peter Tomaszewski, Grace boy friend"

"We know who you are Pete and it nice to meet you" he shook each of there hands

"Is there any thing you need to ask me"

"What are your attentions towards our grand daughter" Pete look at them then he pulled the box out of his pocket and open it and show them the rings

"They use to belong to my grand mother. My grand patents were married for almost seventy years. My mother who is fussy but wise. She knew who was good for me and I told her Grace is the one. She just gave me the rings knowing she approve of my choice for a wife. She told me to follow my heart and that is what I'm doing. I know I haven't got much but one thing I do have plenty of and that is my love to her. Grace is more than a friend, lover, but my soul mate. I would die for her and I would not hurt her. If I did she would hurt me" The four grin knowing what Grace is like.

"I know that Grace and I have only known each other in a short time. My grand father told me once when I was young. That it takes a life time to get to know each other"

"that is so true Pete. Are you asking for our blessing"

"Yes ma'am"

"Who or what do you care the most"

"Grace first"

"What about money"

"I do work for a living and as for money you can't buy love with it. Grace knows that"

"What about your ranks"

"We don't care"

"If we do give you your blessing what can you give us in return"

"My honesty, love to Grace, great grand children and if you thinking about the money I don't want any of her money, I'll sign one of those prenuptial if that would make you happy" They look at each other and gave a small nod then they turn to Pete

"Pete you do have our blessing, look after her she all we got left"

"Yes sir... if you will excuse me, I'm going to do some thing that the navy here in Cains will talk about in weeks to come" Then he turn around and walk away from them

"What dose that suppose to mean"

"I have no idea" Pete found Grace talking to Mike so he walk over to them

"Boss Grace" Grace turn around and grin

"Every thing ok" Grace asked

"Yeah, Ah can I talk to you"

"Sure, talk to later Mike" Pete held on to Grace hand and walk over to a spot.

Then he turn around facing Grace. "Grace there some thing important I want to ask you"

"Ok" He then held on to both of her hands

"Grace since we first lay eyes on each other and we met. I knew you are the one for me. I love you Grace" Grace smile

"I spoke to mum and your grand parents... with their blessing"

he let go of Grace hands and took his hanky out of his pocket and open it and put it on the ground then he took his hat off in one hand and pull the box out with the other as he got down on one knee.

Nav was taking to the crew she look around and her eyes widen when she saw Pete getting down on one knee

"Oh my god buffer purposing to mad dog" she walk over to get closer. Others heard and turn to see what was going on. Then every one turn to see what was going on.

"Grace mad dog Shepard, will you marry me" He open the box. Grace look at the rings then to Pete

"Pete... yes I will marry you"

He took the rings out of the box and held on to her left hand and slip them on. Then he close the box as he stood up picking up his hanky and put it back in his pocket. Then they wrap their arms around each other and hug and kiss.

Pete pick her up and swing her around just as every one clap and cheer them on. Pete stop and put Grace back on the ground then they turn to every one

"We getting married" Pete yelled out then he gave Grace a kiss once again.

Then said to her "I got an idea, follow my lead"

"Ok"

He then put his hat on then pick Grace up in bridal stile then walk over to the gang way and up it. They stop where Pete manage to salute the icon at the same time Grace saluted then they walk up and onto Hammersley. The crowd cheer them on as well wolf whistles. They stop at the door way and turn to the crowd

"If we not back in half an hour don't come looking for us" Pete said

then he put Grace down just in the door way then he took his hat off before following Grace down to where he sleeps. They still can hear every one cheering them on. When they reach Pete room he pulled Grace to him and they both kiss.

"I'm going to get change then I'll head to my place and get my bike then I'll come back and get you and we can head to your place where you can get change then go to the pub."

"Is that right" Grace said then gave him a kiss

"Yep every one going there once they change for celebration drinks and dinner."

"Well them you will need to get out of this uniform" she started undoing his buttons

"I'll be helping you get out of yours later" Then he kiss her

"I'll be looking ford to that" Pete was change in few minutes. Once change and his uniform put away. They both hug and kiss

"Lets get out of here" He held on to her hand and they walk back out on the deck to see most of the crowd still there.

"That was fast buffer" Charge yelled out causing every one to laugh they walk on to the wharf and over to there family who was still grinning.

"Pete when you said it was going to be some thing that going to be talk about in weeks to come. We never though of what you did carry Grace on to navy boat"

"Well grand mother he can be full of surprises" Grace said grinning.

"Peter with what you said on that boat, you sure got a lot of tongues waging here"

"Thanks mum"

"Pete was telling me while he was getting change that every one heading to a bar that we go to for drinks and dinner, would you like to join us"

"Are you sure it ok"

"Yes every one else is going to be there and it will give you a chance to talk to the crew about Pete and what he is like"

"Well why not" they all agree

"I'll go and get my bike I'll be back in twenty minutes"

"Drive safe"

"I will" he gave her a kiss before walking away.

Grace watch him walk away then some of the crew members walk over to Grace

"Mad dog you and buffer, I knew he can be full of surprises but what he did just before that was one big surprise"

"Thanks Nav"

"Your welcome, coming to the pub tonight"

"Yes we will be there"

"Great, well see you then"

"Sure" then others came over and talk and laugh with Grace.

Margret and Grace grand parents watch and listen to Grace. When Mike walk over to her he shook his head

"What am I going to do with you and buffer Grace"

"What do you mean Mike"

"That stunt you both pulled him carrying you on to Hammersley"

"Mike don't worry, nothing happen we know what you are like about your boat. So just relax and tonight enjoy your self"

"Ok but I hope now that you both are engage that it won't affect his work"

"Has it when you were out on patrol"

"No"

"Mike we both know that when it comes to the job that is what he would be thinking of and not me."

"I guest your right"

"Have you heard from Kate"

"Yes she left as message on my answer phone. She told me she back in Sydney, she been in hospital with appendix. She home now resting" Grace grin

"Well why don't you go down to see her and give her some TLC"

"I am tomorrow for couple of weeks till she been sent back to Afghanistan to finish her tour"

"Well then you better make the most of it with her... belated honey moon" Grace gave him a wink

"Grace" he shook his head.

They talk for few minute before mike cell phone rang so he walk away to answer it. Grace spoke to some others when Pete arrived on his bike. He past Grace the spare helmet which she put that on then she put her hat in the carry bag before getting on the back of his bike. Grace gave her grand parents a wave just as Pete drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they arrived at her place. Pete left his bike out side the garage. He follow Grace into the house and up stairs to her room where he help her remove her uniform while she was removing his clothes. Then they got into her bed where they made love for the next hour.

After wards Grace was snuggling up to his side. "Pete"

"Grace" She move so she could look at him

"When would you like to get married"

"I don't know, we just got engage"

"I know. I spoke to Mike just be you showed up. Crew got a month off."

"A month off you say" he said smiling

"Yes the damage to the engines is really bad the engineers got to replace most of the engines as well one of the pillars and replace plates under the hull"

"Why"

"Rusts has been found and that not good news"

"The boat got at least eight month before it retires"

"I know that Pete" he look at Grace as he stroke her hair

"When would you like to get married Grace"

"How about next weekend, we can have it at Palms cove and we can have the reception back here, what do you think"

"Next to the beach, I don't know"

"Think about it, lets say we have the wedding at five just as the sun is setting. Picture us looking in to that sun set with smiles on our faces" Pete thought about it and he smile

"What if it raining"

"Well I'm sure that there is a back up plan" Pete grin then gave her a kiss

"How many brides maids?"

"Just the two. Some one whom we can trust that can keep a secret, same for best man"

"Why, how are we going to tell every one"

"Yes we will, we will send a text on Saturday morning telling them to dress up nicely and to meet us there at sustain time. Then you and who ever your best man is can show up a minute before I do. Catch them by surprise"

"Why can't we tell them tonight" Grace rolled on to Pete and look at him

"Bucks party" Pete thought about it and remember what the crew are planing on doing to swain on his bucks nigh

"Good point so we surprise them"

"Yes, we can talk to our families tomorrow and start planing. Now who are you going to get as best man"

"Swain, I'm his best man at his wedding and I can get Charge as the groomsmen since we are in Swain bridal party. Bride maids"

"An old friend, I can have her up here by next week end and Janet"

"Ok do you want me to wear my uniform"

"Of course, just seeing you in your uniform today turns me on just picturing you in your uniform right now" She said grinning.

Pete flip them over which made her laugh. Then he gave her a kiss and they made love again. After wards they got up and had a shower together. Then they got dress and called for a taxi. While waiting they started writing things down on what they are planing to do and who to call things like that. When the taxi arrived they got in and headed to the pub.

When they arrived they could hear the party was in full swing. So they walk around to the side and up the stairs to see every one was there drinking, talking laughing and eating.

"Hey it about time you two got here" Mike said

"Well we are here, so what been happening while we were away"

"Charge introduce your grand parents your mum buffer to Guava mojo" Mike said grinning.

Pete and Grace look at each other and to Mike "Where are they"

"Over there" He thumb behind him.

Grace and Pete walk over to a big table to seeing them talking, laughing and drinking Guava mojo

"Hey buffer, mad dog, your family loves guava mojo" Charge said

"Hey Grace Pete you should try this drink, it great" Annie said

"We will gran mother" Grace shook her head at Charge who was grinning at her.

"I'll get us a drink" Pete said

"Thanks" Pete walk back in side the pub while Grace sat down next to charge and lean over to him

"Tooth brush" Charge almost choke on his drink and look at her

"You wouldn't... you would" Then he grin and turn to Grace grand parents.

"Mad dog here and buffer play a dirty trick on us Hammersley crew few weeks back"

"Grace I thought you said you not on Hammersley" Annie asked

"I'm not"

"What was the dirty trick if it dirty as I think it is we don't want to know" Mary said

"Ma'am let just say us crew thought it was one thing turn out to be some thing else"

"Grand mother it ok, you would get a laugh out of it"

"Ok what happen"

"OK you will have to have an open mind... Mad dog past buffer a paper bag and said 'You never know who the lucky sailor going to be' then buffer said... 'Your right never know and I won't be the one' then grace said what was it... oh yeah 'Protection guys, you never know who going to be using one or more' that is what she said"

They all thought about it, even some of the Bunbury crew listen to what was being said. They look at Grace and there eyes widen

"What do you think Pete and I was talking about" Grace ask them

"Condom"

"Yeah condom" the others agree.

By that time Pete was back with the drinks he sat down next to Grace

"What going on"

"Charge was telling your mum and my grand parents about the trick we pulled on them the paper bag trick" Pete grin

"Oh that one" Then Grace turn to her grand parents

"What do you think was in the bag"

"Condoms but why buy a bag of condoms for, don't the sailors carry there own" Grant asked Grace smile

"Grand dad it wasn't condoms... it was..."

"tooth brushes" Pete said laughing

"tooth brushes, I never thought of tooth brushes" One of the crew from Bunbury said

"Oh I get it, good one ma'am. I thought it was condoms never though of tooth brushes"

"Now you know after all you got to protect your teeth" Then Pete and Charge burst out laughing then the others join them.

"Grace that was a good trick you and Pete play on the crew"

"I know grand mother" Every one had a great time that evening. Swain even brought Sally along so every one could meet her and tease swain.

It was just after midnight when Grace, Pete, Margret and Grace grand parents walk into the house

"What a night" Grace said

"It was a wonderful night and Pete your crew mates are a laugh with some of the stories about you"

"Yes I know, but one day I'll get them back for telling you all"

"I'm sure you still got plenty of those tooth brushes left" Margret said causing them all to laugh

"Yes I have mum... well good night to you all" He held on to Grace hand and walk to the steps and up them

"Night all, or shall I say morning" Grace said

"Very funny grace" Mary said.

They all walk into their bedroom and went to bed. Grace and Pete made love that night before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Margret walk out of her room and walk down to the kitchen when she heard voices coming from open double doors. So she walk to the doors and down the steps and stop when she saw Pete and Grace doing some thing on the floor. She watch them till they sat down cross legged facing each other

"Morning mum" Pete said.

Margret walk into the room and look around to see different exercise machine. Then she turn to Pete

"Morning Pete, Grace, what were you two doing"

"Yoga" Grace said as she stood up then Pete did

"Yoga" Margret said

"Yes mum it relaxing"

"If you say so Pete"

"Come on, I'm hungry with that work out this morning" Pete said

"Men and their stomachs"

"what it true Grace, so feed me women"

"no you feed me"

"no you feed me" Grace fold her arms in front of her

"or else what Pete"

"Or else" then he pick her up and put her over his shoulder then ran to the stairs and up them

"A cold shower"

"Pete don't you dear" Pete laugh

Margret shook her head and walk to the steps and up them. She could hear laughter coming from the Grace bedroom. So she walk down and into the kitchen to see Grace grand parents are up

"Morning Margret was that Pete and Grace we just heard"

"Yes they were down stairs doing yoga"

"Ah. So they could be a while then" Annie said

"Don't know" They talk while having breakfast.

Pete and Grace finial walk into the kitchen an hour later "Morning" grace said as she walk over to the fridge

"Morning you two, I hope that there plenty of hot water left"

"Yes grand mother" Grace went and cook up breakfast for Pete and her while Peter got them a drink then help Grace cook breakfast

"So what are you to planing today" Grace look at Pete then to the others

"Pete and I talk we want to get married soon"

"Are you pregnant" Annie said in shock

"No grand mother. We want to get married while Hammersley is in dry dock cause we don't know when I'll be called away and when Hammersley back in the water the crew could crash sail at any time you know what it was like when you came to visit"

"Yes we do under stand. When did you planing on doing this"

"Next weekend"

"Next weekend, that wouldn't give you enough time to plan every thing"

"We going to make some phone calls and take it from there"

"Where are you planing on getting married?" Margret asked

"Palms cove and have the reception here"

"Do your friends and crew mates know" Margret asked

"No. this is what got plan so far" Pete said.

Grace and Pete spent the next hour telling them about what they got plan while having their breakfast and cleaning up after wards.

"I hope you plan works Grace, Pete" Annie said

"We hope so to" Grace said.

"Is there any thing we can do to help"

"Not at the moment grand mother. But this after noon we can go shopping for wedding dress"

"Sounds like a good idea to me"

"Well Pete and I got phone calls to make so sooner we can make them sooner we all can go into town, how that sound"

"Sure" Grace and Pete went and got their cell phones and started making number of phone calls for the next couple of hours.

Then Grace and her grand mothers went into town to look at wedding dresses while Pete talk to his mother and Grace grand father. Grace and her two grand mothers went into three different bridal shops and Grace didn't like what they got there so they went to the fourth one when Grace saw a dress that caught her eye.

She walk over to it and look at the front then she pick it up from the handler and turn it around to see then back of it then she pick up the bottom of it and walk over to a mirror where she pull the dress towards her. A sale assistance walk over to her

"Would like to try it on ma'am" Grace turn to the women

"May i"

"Yes I'll help you if you like"

"Thank you" Then she turn to her grand mothers who was looking at her

"I'm going to try it on grand mother" Then she follow the women into another room.

"We know how fuzzy Grace is" Annie said

"Yes I do. What do you think of her's and Pete's plans"

"Well I think that they can pull it off if it any thing like planing on boarding a boat. They can do it"

"She to sneaky for her own good"

"We know where she got that from"

"Yes we do. It a shame that Jackie and Adam aren't here they would be prod of her"

"That is true" They sat down and waited.

Then the sale assistance pulled back the curtain and walk out from the next room smiling then Grace walk through the door way. Annie and Mary look at Grace then they stood up just as Grace walk over to the mirror

"Grace you look beautiful in that dress" Annie said

"I agree but what do you think Grace" Grace look at them through the mirror

"I love it and it a perfect fit" Then she turn to the sales assistance

"I'll take it and the other one with out the train"

"That wonderful and I know the perfect head piece" Then she walk over to where the head pieces are then over to the veils. When she return she put them on Grace

"Will you be having your hair up or down"

"Up" Once the head piece was in Grace notice it was tiara

"It perfect" she said smiling. Then she turn around to her grand mothers

"Grace you going to make us cry" Annie said as she damp her eyes with a tissue

"And it not even my wedding day yet, I hate to see what you both would do then" Making them all laugh.

"I'm going to get out of this dress" Then Grace and the sale assistance walk back to the next room.

"I'm please she found her wedding dress" Mary said

"True."

Few minutes later Grace and the sale assistance walk back into the main show room. They walk over to the main counter where the sale assistance put the dresses, vail and tiara in to bags and boxes. Once done and paid for. Grace pick them up and walk over to her grand mothers.

"Shall we go to a cafe for cup of coffee"

"That sounds like a good idea" They walk out of the bridal shop and down to where a cafe is.

"Lets sit here"

Mary and Annie sat down while Grace put the bags over the chair

"I'll get us a coffee" Then she turn around and walk into the cafe.

"I wounder where they going for their honeymoon" Annie asked

"I don't know they didn't say"

"Perhaps they not going any where"

"We will ask Grace when she returns."

Then a group of teenagers walking towards the cafe Annie and Mary notice that they were teasing people or bumping into them especially the elderly and laugh about it.

When they were close "Are you two gay" One of them said making his friends laugh

"No we are not"

"Sisters then, Na you don't look alike, what this" One of them went to pick up the bag when Annie smack his hand

"That is not your so don't touch"

"Hey you can't hit me who do you think are, you can't come in to this country and hit any one"

Then Grace walk out of the cafe carrying a tray she notice and heard what was said. She walk over to the table

"Excuse me" they turn around

"What your problem, we were here first chatting to these old ladies"

Grace walk around the group and put the tray down then she stood up and look at the group

"These old ladies as you call them are my grand mothers so have more respect for your elders" They laugh till they heard

"Hey mad dog fancy meeting you here" The group turn around to see four guys walking over to them.

"Charge, ET, chefo, Swain, what are you guys doing here"

"Shopping, is every thing alright here"

"What funny names" One of the teenagers said as the group laugh

Grace walk around the table and stood in front of the teenagers.

"ET what would of happen if these youths was in the navy and had no respect for the elderly or any one else"

"They would be cleaning the whole ship with a tooth brush ma'am"

"Ma'am that a laugh"

"You should have respect" Annie said

"Is there a problem here" They all turn around and saw three Security guards walking over to them

"Shit lets get out of here" One teenager said. Then they went to make a run

"Stop them" Grace said in command tone. Each of the guys grab one of the teenagers by the arms while Grace grab two of them by the collar

"You boys are not going any where"

"Hey let go of me you bitch"

Grace turn the kid around till he was looking at her. What he saw he didn't like. Grace was angry and was showing it. The others never seen Grace look angry like that be fore.

"Ma'am" Grace turn to the Security guards.

"These boys have been causing problems in the mall here"

"We know we been trying to catch them for the past week, but they been to quick. The police are on there way."

"Police" Grace said

"Yes ma'am they been shop lifting"

"I see" Then she look at Swain and the others

"Would you guys like to help these Security guards in taking these boys back to their office and wait for the police to come and get them"

"Yes ma'am"

"Here you can take these two with you" Grace past the two teenagers over to two of the Security guards

"Thank you ma'am what is you name for the report"

"mad dog" one of teenagers said

"Lieutenant colonel Grace Shepard and these four men know who I am they also navy"

"Navy you look young to be lieutenant colonel ma'am"

"I get that a lot sir"

"Come on the police would here soon" One of the Security guards said.

"See you guys later"

"You to mad dog" Then they walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Grace then turn around and sat down just as the coffee arrived for them. Once the women left Grace and her grand mothers enjoyed their coffee and cake for afternoon tea.

"Grace what do you think will happen to those boys"

"Don't know grand ma" They talk about other things for the next half an hour before leaving to do bit more shopping before leaving for home.

When they arrived home Pete, Grant and Mark walk out side when Grace park her SUV just out side the garage. They got out of the wagon and pick up their shopping before closing the door

"How did the shopping go" Pete asked as he gave Grace a kiss

"Great got my wedding dress"

"Already, can I see it"

"Yes next Saturday and not before hand Pete"

"Dam" Then she gave him a kiss

"I'm sure you will be fine till then" He wrap his arm around Grace shoulder as they walk into the house.

"Mark Grace try the dress on she look so beautiful in it Annie and I started crying"

"Well I can't wait to see her in a dress we know she always like a tom boy when she was younger"

"I know dear, she grown up and still a tom boy when we saw her walk into the showing room we couldn't believe she was the same person."

"Just like when she got change in to her navy whites" Annie said

They walk into the house and went to put their shopping away then they all met in the games room where Pete was playing pool against Mark while talking to his mother and Grant when Grace and her grand mothers return from their afternoon shopping. Annie and Mary told the others what they did and what happen at the mall.

Later that evening Pete and Grace cook dinner and talk while in the kitchen

"Boss called her got my text message"

"What did mike say"

"He wanted to know why he has to be at Palms cove next Saturday. I said to him that he will find out when he returns"

"I'll give him a call" She pulled out her cell phone and called Mike

"Mike Flynn"

"Mike it Grace. Pete said that you called"

"Yeah what going on"

"Pete and I getting married next Saturday"

"What" mike was shock

"Yeah don't tell the crew we going to surprise them"

"How"

"Trust me Mike" she said grinning

"What about Kate"

"Bring her, she should be fine enough to travel"

"I'll talk to her. Buffer wanted to know why I was here and not at home. I told him that I was visiting family" Grace grin

"Well that is true mike. We will see you next Saturday"

"Yes and I wont tell the crew but you know that they going to give buffer hell later on" Grace laugh

"Tooth brushes Mike" Mike laugh

"Good point, will I have to wear my navy whites"

"No some thing nice but casual"

"Alright see you then" then they hung up.

Grace look at Pete "Did you have to tell him"

"Don't worry he wont tell the crew"

"I didn't know he got family in Sydney" Grace smile

"Now you do" She wrap her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss.

Later that night they talk to their family more about their wedding plans.

The next day Peter went to his place to check on it and collect his mail. He knew he would have to talk Grace about his place and all of his things. But he would do that later. After he did what he needed to do. He went to do some shopping since he was using Grace SUV.

That night while in bed Pete turn to Grace "Grace, I was thinking about my house and things" Grace turn to him

"What ever you decided Pete you know that I'll back you"

"I know. I was thinking of selling it but it would depends on where we going to live once we are married" Grace move and sat up and turn to him

"Where would you like to live Pete"

"With you... here or we could move into my place but there would be no room for you gym gear" Grace laugh

"So you want to move in here"

"Yeah it a big house Grace with plenty of bedrooms. The only disadvantage is that I'll have to travel another ten minutes to get to Hammersley where as my place is only five minutes away"

"Thinking about pro's and cons?"

"Some thing like that"

"Pete talk to your mum tomorrow"

"Why"

"Talk to her" then she lay down again back in his arms

"You not going to tell me"

"Nope, I said I wouldn't" He kiss the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling a sleep. Grace did the same seconds later.

The next day it was raining so Grace made some calls while Pete went to talk to his mum who was in the kitchen

"Mum" she turn around

"Yes Peter"

"Grace said to me last night that I need to talk to you. What is it. Grace wouldn't tell me"

"please sit down" Margret walk over and sat down at the breakfast bar. Pete walk over and sat next to her.

"Grace knows this... I'm planing on moving here to Cains" Pete was shock

"Why mum I know I love you and all but why when you spent your life in Darwin" She put her hand into his.

"Well for one I can be close to you and Grace and second of all being a grand mother"

"mum Grace and I haven't talk about children"

"I know but I would love to have a grand child or two to look after while you are on patrol and what ever Grace doing. Pete you all I got left." Pete thought about it

"When are you planing on moving here"

"Soon as I can find a nice place to rent"

Then Pete thought about what Grace said last night in bed and how he told her he was thinking of selling his house. He turn to him mum and grin.

"No need to look for a house mum, I know a great house"

"Your place"

"Yes mum, you wouldn't have to worry about renting a house, it would save you money there just for starts. Plus you would be ten minutes from here and fifteen minute walk to the shops" She grin at him

"That is what Grace said to me yesterday as well but she told me that it was up to you"

"Grace sure is a smart women mum"

"That she is"

"Well it looks like you moving here" Then he gave her a hug.

"At lest I get to see you more than once a year" Pete laugh

"Yes mum" Then he turn to see Grace leaning against the door way with a grin on her face.

"You heard" he said

"Yes Pete" Then she walk into the kitchen and over to them.

"What am I going to do with you Grace"

"Oh I can think of number of things" She raise her eye brows at him while grinning

"Grace" He shook his head which made his mother laugh

"Well for starts how about you and I go in to town to get our wedding rings sorted out and to get our marriage license sorted"

"Good idea" Then he stood up

"Will you be ok mum"

"Yes go and do what you need to do" He gave her a kiss on the check before they walk out of the kitchen. Margret went to see what the others are doing.

Over the next few days Pete and Grace manage to get every thing done before the wedding. The day before the wedding Grace went and brought a prepay phone where she sent text messages to all the crew saying

 _'Meet me at palms cove at 5pm dress casual, all will be revealed and bring a partner'_ then she sent Pete, Swain and charge

 _'limo pick you up at petty officer Peter Tomaszewski place to at 4:30pm wear dress whites. Partner meet you at palms cove at 5pm. All will be revealed'_

When Pete cell phone rang he open it and check the message. Then he look over at Grace who was texting the next person.

"Grace why did you send me the text" She turn to him

"If swain or Charge asked you about the text message you could tell them that you got one as well and show them" she said grinning

"Good idea" Then he walk over to her and kiss the top of her head.

"When is your friend due to arrive"

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to pick Janet up and then head to the air port to pick up Vicky then we going to the day spa"

"Ok so tonight will be our last night as single person" Grace lean back in the chair and tilted her head back

"Yes and you know you will be at your place for the last time tonight"

"Yeah I know" Then he bend over and gave her a kiss. Then they both straiten up and Grace return back to what she was doing.

Later that night Grace gave Pete a hug and kiss before he left to return back to his place for the night. Grace went to bed not long after wards after saying her good night to the others.

The next morning Grace was in her gym at 5am she was doing her morning work out and spending twenty minutes in the sauna before going up to her bedroom where she went and had a shower and gotten dress. Then she went and made breakfast for Margret and her grand parents.

When they walk into the kitchen Grace was over at the stove

"Morning" Grace said

"Morning Grace smells good what ever your cooking"

Grace move back and fourth in the kitchen. She put plates in front of her grand parents and Margret before she got them a drink then got her own breakfast.

"Wow this is some feed Grace" Annie said before she started eating it

"Enjoy" Grace said. They talk while enjoying Grace cooking.

When finish Grace clean every thing up before leaving to pick up Janet and heading to the air port to pick up Vicky then to the spa.

When Pete woke up he grin knowing what today is. So he got up and got into his running gear and went for a morning run. Although he was getting use to running with Grace in the morning and will be after today.

When he return home he went and had a shower and gotten dress before leaving to go into town to get him self some breakfast and do last minute shopping before returning back home to pack for over night stay at hotel which they were able to book on short notice.

Then he started packing his things up since he would be moving into Grace place when they return back from their honey moon.

Grace, Janet and Vicky enjoy the spa treatment. When finish they got their hair and make up done. When it was time they left in Grace wagon and drove to the hotel where Vicky is staying the night.

When they got to the hotel and up in to Vicky room where she could sort out her over night bag and bride maid dress. Then they left to head to Grace place. They talk and laugh till Grace turn down her drive way to see trucks and people about.

"Wow Grace you weren't joking when you said your house was big" Vicky said

"Now you know" Grace park her SUV out side the garage.

They all got out and walk around to the back section to see a large marque was up and there was table and chairs every where. People was moving around getting every thing set up.

"Come on"

They turn around and walk in to the house and up to Grace bedroom where they talk some more while they were getting change.

Half an hour later they were in their dresses when there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Grace said the door open and Annie and Mary walk in carrying boxes.

"Grace you look amazing" Annie said

"Thanks grand mother"

"You look beautiful Grace"

"Thanks grand ma"

"Here is your bouquets" they put the boxes on the bed and turn around again.

"Grace your grand fathers and us brought you these" Annie past Grace a box.

She open it to reveal peal earring"I love them"

Then she took them out and put them in her ears. Then she turn around and look in the mirror then back to her grand mothers. She gave them both a hug

"Thanks you" Then Grace walk over to her bed and open the boxes.

She past two round bouquets to her brides maids. When there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Grace turn around and smile when she saw who it was.

"Grace you look beautiful"

"Thank you Mrs Tomaszewski"

"You could call me mum"

"After I marry your son" Grace said smiling

"Your choice my dear. I came to give you this to wear, they belong to my late husband grand mother from Poland. She gave them to my mother in law before they came here. They wore this on their wedding day like i did. And since I haven't got a daughter to give to her on her wedding day"

She past Grace an open jewelry box. Grace open it to see double strain of pearls. She pick them up with her hand and look at them.

"Wow I'm honored to wear these today"

Grace close the box and put it on the bed then she put the necklace on. Margret smile at Grace

"I'm prod to call you my daughter Grace" Grace step ford and gave her a hug.

"Now have you got the every thing a bride should wear" Margret asked

"Yes some thing old, the necklace, some thing new the earrings some thing borrow this bracelet and blue is the dress and garter"

"So you are ready then" Then she turn around and pick up her bouquet

"Yes I am" Grace said smiling.

"Good cause the photographer is waiting down stairs."

"Shall we"

Grace pick up her train and walk out of her bedroom and walk down stairs and into the living room where her two grand fathers were waiting. She let go of her train before walking into the living room

"Grand dad" she said making both men turn around and stop in their track

"Grace you look beautiful" Mark said

"I second that" grant said. They walk over to her and gave her a hug

"Grace Pete is going to be shock when he sees you in a dress" grace laugh.

"I know he would grand dad"

"Ah excuse me shall we get started with the photos before your limos shows up"

"Of course"

They spent the next twenty minutes having their photos taken. By the time they finish the three limos arrived. They all walk out side and Grace set the house alarm before closing and locking the door. She past her keys to her grand father as they walk over to the limos.

Margret, Mary and Annie got into the first limo and they left strait away. Then the brides maids got into the second one and they left. Then Grace and her two grand fathers got into the last limo and they left heading to Palms cove.

Pete spent most of the day packing till his watch peep so he went and had another shower and shave. Then he was getting dress when there was a knock on the door so he walk to the door and open it.

"Hi guys"

"You sent us a text mate" Charge said

"no i didn't. Did you two get a text saying to wear our uniforms"

"Yes and to come here a limo going to pick us up at four thirty"

"That what my text said" Then Pete pulled out his phone and show them his text message

"Strange alright" Swain said

"Come in any way limo will be here in five minutes"

They walk in side and Pete went to get his jacket and put that on and then his sword. He just finish when the limo showed up

"Well we might as well go and see where the limo takes us" Charge said.

Pete pick up his hat and follow the guys out side. He close and lock the door before turning around and walk down to the limo and got in. then the driver got in and he drove them to Palms Cove.

"So Swain how your wedding plans coming along"

"Good, still can't believe I'm getting married next month, how about you, have you and mad dog set a date yet"

"Yes we have" Pete said grinning

"When is it" Charge asked

"I'm not saying"

"Come on buff"

"I promise Grace I wouldn't say when till the time gets closer"

"Why so you could get out of your bucks night mate" Swain said grinning. Pete didn't say a thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Some of the crew arrived at Palms cove and walk from the car park down to where the wedding is being held. When they reach the area they notice number of chairs, a table and an archway.

"Hey ET what are you doing here" Nav asked ET turn around and saw who was walking over to him

"I got a text message saying I have to be here by five, you"

"Same here... Hey boss did you get a text message as well"

"Yes Nav I did, who are those people over there" Mike notice few guests not to far away

"I have no idea sir" Nav said

"I recognized three of them from the hospital. They are nurses" ET said

"Nurses, and with all of this some one..." then Nav started grinning

"Nav what are you smiling" Mike asked

"The sly son of a..." Then she laugh

"Care to share" ET asked

"look around Hammersley crew are here with their partners and some from the hospital who do we know that is engage work on Hammersley and the hospital"

Then some of the crew walk over when they heard what Nav said

"No way not mad dog and buffer" ET said

"Yes who else could it be"

"Swain and Sally she a nurse there"

"But aren't they getting married next month" Nav said with a frond

"They could of brought it ford since Hammersley in dry dock" ET said

"I know why they brought it ford" chefo said

"Tell us"

"Bucks party remember he said no"

"Yeah the sly son of a gun, we will have to give him a belated bucks night"

"Yeah" They all agree except for Mike who knew it was Pete and Grace getting married. Then they notice more guests showing up

"Mike" he turn around

"Steve don't tell me you got text message as well"

"You to, but I thought you were in Sydney taking care of sick family member"

"I was till I was well ordered to come here"

"Any idea who"

"No the number, I try calling was discounted it must have been a prepay phone"

"Well keep alert, just in case we been set up"

"Good idea"

The others heard what Steve and mike were talking about and they stay alert also.

At two minutes to five all the guests had arrived, including the minster, Margret, Annie and Mary. When a limo pulled up at the end of the Isle.

Every one turn to see Pete, Swain and Charge getting out of the limo. They look around when the mister walk over to them.

"Gentle men will you follow me please" Charge shrug his shoulders then follow the minster up to the front.

Every one was whispering wondering what was going on and who is the one who getting married. No one notice Sally showing up and sitting at the back since she also knew about Pete and Grace surprise wedding.

Every one turn when the first limo arrived they turn to see two brides maid getting out and the limo leaving. Then a minute later another limo showed up. Every one turn to see who it was but couldn't cause of the trees that was blocking part of the limo.

Once they were in place with the brides maid. The music started. The two brides maids walk down the isle first. Every one could see that they were wearing Navy strapless satin embroidery, beading dropped waistline with sweep train. Their hair was up and wearing triple rhinestone head band and diamond pendant set in white gold and round bouquets of roses.

When they reach the front and turn. The music stop for few seconds then it started the wedding march. Every one stood up and turn to see who the bride is.

Every one was shock when they saw it was Grace whom appeared holding onto both of her grand fathers arms.

"Buffer you sly dog you" Charge said to him. Pete watch as Grace walk down the isle.

Every one could see she was wearing luster satin embroidery, pearl and crystal beading, sequins and navy lace up corset back with semi cathedral train dress. The tiara is Austrian crystals and Austrian crystal beads. The tiara measures a generous 8 and 1/4 inches of the bright silver toned 14 1/2 inch band, and comes to a rounded 1 1/4 inch at it's highest point. Attach to it was triple veil which one layer was covering her face. her bouquet is white rose tear drop shape.

When she reach the front. Pete took his hat off and past it to Swain Then he step ford just as Mark and Grant kiss Grace check then they gave Pete a nod before stepping back. Grace past her bouquet to Vicky then she turn around and held on to Pete hands just as the ceremony began. Every one watch and listen to Pete and Grace saying their wedding vows in front of family and friends.

Twenty minutes later every one heard. "Sailor you may kiss your bride" Every one laugh when Pete saluted the navy minster then he lifted the veil over Grace head while looking at her then they wrap their arms around each other and kiss.

Every one cheer them on. Once every one settle down soft music was playing while Pete and Grace sign their marriage license then it was Vicky and Swain. When done and the photos on signing of the marriage license and they were back to where they were before. The minster then said

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the pleasure of introducing to you Mr and Mrs Peter and Grace Tomaszewski"

Every one clap just as the music started then every one got up and walk over to them just as Grace pick up her train. they knew what was coming.

"You two set this up why didn't you tell us that you were getting married today" ET said

"Bucks party mate" Pete said grinning

"Hey that not fair buff you get out of your bucks party"

"You know what swain, we will have a double bucks night belated bucks for buff here and your one at the same time" ET said

"Not a bad idea" charge said grinning

"Later guys" Grace said as she shook her head

"Well mad dog this is a first" charge said

"First for what Charge"

"You wearing a dress" Every one laugh

"First time for every thing like cleaning the engines with a tooth brush" Every one laugh

"Very funny you guys" Then others walk over and congratulated them including Sally

"Congratulation Grace, Pete, your surprise plan sure did work"

"You knew about this" Swain said

"Yes I did Chis cause it would get your friends guesting who getting married. Most thought you and I move the wedding ford so you could get out of your bucks party" Every one laugh

"Don't worry Swain in four weeks it your turn to get married" Pete said grinning.

Grace and Pete spoke to most of the guests for the next hour then it was the wedding photos. One of them is when Pete got his top jacket off and Grace back to his chest. They were looking into the sun set showing their left arms and hands where there wedding rings and identical tattoos are.

There was number of photos including ones with the Hammersley crew. When it was time Pete and Grace left in the first limo just as others started walking towards their cars. Then it was the bridal party and the family next.

When Grace and Pete got home they went up stairs to change. Grace change her wedding dress to another one like it but with out the train. Then he pulled Grace into his arms and gave her a kiss

"Mrs Grace Tomaszewski"

"Well at home I'll be that at work it will be Shepard"

"Why Grace don't you want to take my name"

"I do Pete but then I'll have to change my nick name to some thing else" Pete thought about it

"Good point" Then they kiss once again

"Grace you look beautiful today"

"You don't look to bad your self" Then they kiss one more

"Cars have arrived, we better go and greet our wedding guests"

"Good idea" They kiss once more before walking out of their bedroom and down stairs.

They walk out side when cars started showing up. Grace stay around the back of the house while Pete walk around to to the front since the limos was stopping there

"Wow this house is huge, do you own this mad dog" ET asked

"Yes I design it and had it built few years ago" Then other commented on the house. Then Pete return with the bridal party and with their families.

"Swain and Charge look shock when they saw this place"

"I bet they did, come on"

Pete held onto Grace hand and walk around the back of the house their guests were shock when they saw how big the back section is. Then waiters showed up with trays full of champagne, non alcohol punch and guava mojo drinks.

"You remember Hammersley drink Mad dog"

"How could I not forget Charge after all you introduce the cock tail drink to my grand parents I might add" Pete laugh

"Your in trouble mate"

"I'll live"

Then the finger food was past around. Since it was getting dark the out side lights were turn on.

Hour later every one sat down to a barbecue wedding breakfast in which they all help them selves to. There was even four different deserts that every one could choice to have. During the night Grace walk over to where Mike and his partner is. Grace notice that Mike was worries about his women friend but didn't know who it is.

"Mike" he turn to Grace

"Grace I'm concern about Kate here, she in pain but denies it" Grace crouch down and look at Kate

"How long have you had these pains for Kate"

"Three days, the surgeon said it would take two weeks for me to heal"

"Kate I want you to come with me, I want to take a look for my self" Kate look at Mike

"I'll come also and don't worry she a doctor"

"Alright" Mike and Grace stood up and they help Kate up and walk her to the house. Pete notice them walking to the house so he walk over to them as they reach the door

"Grace" She turn to Pete

"Pete can you get me my medical bag and bring it in the guest bedroom four"

"Sure" He walk past them and ran to the stairs and up them.

Grace and Mike help Kate into the bedroom and lay her on the bed just as Pete return with her bag

"Thanks hon"

"Want me to get Swain"

"I'm ok"

"I'll be out side"

"Thanks hon" then he walk out and close the door.

Grace walk into the bath room and return with a towel she then lifted Kate knee length dress carefully and place the towel over Kate hips and legs. Then she open her bag and got what she needed out. Then she took Kate blood pressure

"It is a little high but that got to be expected when your in pain, now lets check the wound"

Grace put gloves on and peal the gaze away and she then clean the scar up then touch it gently

"Sorry I know it hurt. Kate when was the last time you had your dressing change"

"Four days ago when I took her to the hospital for check up, they didn't give her any packs for her to change her dressing. Is she going to be ok"

Mike was sitting on the other side of the bed holding Kate hand

"yes, I'll change the dressing tonight and give you shot of pain re leaf and antibiotics just in case there infection might be setting in. Just one question Kate are you allergic so any medication"

"no"

"Good"

Then Grace got what she needed and gave Kate the two injections and put on a change dressing. Once done and every thing pack up and clean up. Grace look at Kate once more

"Feeling better"

"Yes thank you"

"Good any more pain let me know alright" Then they all got up from the bed with Mike helping Kate up.

"By the way I'm Grace" Grace held out her hand

"Kate McGregor" Grace notice the rings

"So your the one who caught the fish by the name of Mike Flynn"

"What do you mean" Grace lifted Kate left hand up and grin

"I know all about what happen. Mike told me since he was like a bear with a sore head for three years going through more XO than I do working on ships and boats." Kate was shock then she turn to Mike

"She knows about us"

"Don't worry Kate. Mike and I had a good long talk and I told him he was an idiot and told him to go to you and talk to you and if need be grovel, lots of groveling. But mike try to use the navy rules and excuse till I pointed out a few facts and one of them is that some other guy might come along and take you Kate away from Mike here." Kate was shock she turn to Mike

"Is this true, is that why back at Watson bay the letter you left me was cause you were thinking of my... our career"

"Yes. Kate you know how many time I apologize to you for the way I left."

"I do Mike and I love you"

"I love you to" they both hug and kiss which made Grace grin. Then they turn to Grace who was grinning

"Can you please do us one thing" Kate asked

"No need, just seeing you both happy is good enough for me and Mike if you hurt her like you did three years ago I'll hurt you more ways than one so you treat Kate good here under stand"

"Yes ma'am" He saluted Grace with made Kate laugh.

"Good, now lets go out there and party, cause some of us need to work off our dinner"

Grace pick up her bag and the rubbish then they walk to the door where Grace open it to see Pete standing there

"Every thing alright Grace"

"Yes, every thing is fine. I'll go and take care of these and meet you out side"

"Sure" Then Grace walk one way while Pete, Mike and Kate walk another way.

"Pete Tomaszewski this is Kate McGregor my date for tonight"

"nice to meet you ma'am"

"You to Pete and congratulations on your surprise wedding"

"Thank you ma'am, I hope you and boss here enjoyed your selves so far"

"Yes we have, Meal different but enjoyable" mike said

"That good to hear, so Ma'am are you going to boss date to swain and Sally wedding next month"

"Ah, no Pete I'll be away next month over seas"

"Oh, ok"

Pete notice the way Mike and Kate look at each during the night as well when he ask Kate about next month. He wondering if there is some thing going on between them but then he notice rings on Kate left hand and then he remember that Mike was in Sydney looking after sick family member. So he wondering if Kate is the sick family member that Mike was looking after. Pete decided not to ask about it just as they walk out side and went their separate ways.

Grace rejoin the party few minutes later. Half an hour later Swain stood up by the mic phone

"Can I have every one attention please, it time for the speeches" Every one cheered and walk over to their seats and sat down.

"As best man I didn't have time to make a speech since like the rest of you except for my fiancee who knew about the surprise wedding...Well Buffer... Pete. I first meet Pete when we both were assign to Hammersley four years go. We both been promoted and assign on the boat. It took a few days to relies we got a lot in common and became good friends ever since. On down time we use to go fishing to see who would catch the biggest fish... then year later Charge here came along. Since then we got to know each other well and in fact three years ago when Pete here was wondered during a boarding and we had to return to Cains cause of his wounds. While he was in hospital I went to visit him one day where this lovey young nurse was changing his dressing." He said smiling at the memory as he look at Sally

"Well Pete introduce me to his nurse and after she left Pete had this biggest grin on his face" then he look at Pete

"Yes that grin" Every one laugh

"He told me to ask Sally out for a coffee I said no. When Sally return He said to her 'sally Chris here would like to take you out for a coffee some time.' I could of kill him right in his bed" Every one laugh

"but to my surprise she said yes and we did the next day. And now three years later Sally and I are getting married next month" He said smiling at Sally then he turn to Pete and Grace.

"now for Grace. I first meet Grace on the bridge on Hammersley. I was shock when I saw how young she was. I learn later on how Pete meet Grace and what happen on the wharf. Grace wasn't even on the ship for thirty seconds when she started...barking out her first order" Every one laugh

"Isn't that right ET" Swain said grinning at ET.

"Even though Grace was on Hammersley for two patrols, she knew what she was doing and the toilets never look so clean as they did in months... sorry boss" He said looking at Mike.

"I've notice how close both Grace and Pete became during those two patrols and after boss return. Pete look down there for couple of days but he always looking ford to getting messages from Grace that always made his day. When I see him grinning I knew I think the whole ship knew" Every one nodded agreeing what swain was saying.

"Pete there is one thing you need to know. Next time we crash sail make sure you have a shower and use your shower gel not Grace" Pete and Grace blush

"Charge" Pete said looking at him

"Not me, I didn't say a thing"

"Pete I notice the smell when you were walking in front of me when we got on the board. It wasn't till later when I relies who smell like that"

"You should of said some thing"

"I just did. And I only got one thing to say mate... good on you mate... please raise your glasses to Grace and Pete I wish you both years of happiness and house full of baby sailor Tomaszewski to Pete and Grace"

"Pete and Grace" every one else said as they raise their glasses and took a sip of what they were drinking. Then Swain past the mic phone to Pete when he stood up then swain sat down.

"Well first of all thanks swain for being my best man on short notice" causing every one to laugh.

"Well first of all to the brides maids you look great don't they" Every one clap.

"And of course to my beautiful loving bride Grace. I said it before and I'm going to say it again, you look beautiful" he bend over and gave her a kiss then stood up again.

"When I first saw Grace, there was some thing special about her and while we were out on patrol we got talking and getting to know each other. The first time I saw well the whole crew saw Grace out of uniform..." every one laugh

"In different clothing was when we return from our first patrol and I invited her to join us at the pub which she said yes to. Well when we the crew and I arrived at the pub Grace showed up on her Harley Davidson bike she was wearing leather, lots of leather. And at the same time she showed up a new song started that we could here...bad to the bone" Every one laugh knowing the song.

"None of us knew it was Grace till she took her helmet off. Almost every one jaw drop and for me I fell in love with here right there and then. It wasn't till after the second patrol when we did get together and finding out that Grace fell in love with me soon as she first saw me and now three months after we first meet we are husband and wife. I love Grace more now than when I first meet her. Grace is the love of my life. So please raise your glasses... to the bridal party"

"Bridal party" Every one said.

Then Grace stood up and Pete past the mic phone to her and gave her a kiss. Then he sat down.

"On behalf of Pete and my self thank you all for coming to our surprise wedding. I was told by number of guest that they thought that it was Swain and Sally wedding since theirs is next month. Well now you know that their wedding is still on and sorry Swain but the guys are still planing you bucks night" The guys cheered and whistled.

"Down boys" Every one laugh.

"Pete and I decided to have the wedding today for number of reasons. One is Hammersley in dry dock for another two weeks and second our families are here. Plus with the work we do, one day one of us might not be returning. So if you love some one and they feel the same" She look at ET and Nav who was sitting next to each other.

"Tell them and when there a window of opportunity, take it, It might not come around again for a long time or not at all. I hope you all take in what I said to heart...oh one more thing" she turn to Charge

"Charge I know that you and Janet been talking, if you hurt her you will have me to deal with" She gave him a wink as every one laugh

"Yes ma'am" Then he look over at Janet who was blushing.

"And Janet He is a good man and a big teddy bear, you just ask the crew here" Janet nodded.

"Now as for wedding gifts. Pete and I don't want any, just having you here to share our special day is gift it self. Thank you, all of you. Now I know that most of you want to say a few words so who is it going to be first" Then some of the crew stood up


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well then we will start off with highest rank commander Steve Marshal"

He stood up and walk over to where the bridal table is. Grace past him the mic phone then she sat down and Pete lean over and gave her a kiss and whisper

"What dose Janet do" Grace listen to what Steve was saying and turn to Pete

"She works for me, she cleans my house, Mike's and Steve Marshall place twice a week" Swain almost chock on his drink Pete turn to swain

"Are you alright mate"

"Yeah" he said grinning.

Then Pete turn to Grace and gave her another kiss then listen to what Steve was saying. Then every one clap then it was Mike turn. Over the next hour every one from Hammersley said a few words about Pete and Grace. Even some stories about them and the jokes that they try to play on Grace only to end up cleaning the toilets with a tooth brush.

Later after the speeches Grace and Pete started the first dance. They choice song 'when I look into your eyes' it was the song that they were listening to when they were at McDonald for breakfast that morning after Pete pick her up from the hospital.

Every one watch them as they dance around the floor as well listen to the words to the song. When it was over and another one began the bridal party got up to dance then others started getting up to dance. It was just after midnight when Pete remove the garter and toss it over his shoulder while Grace throw her bouquet over her shoulder.

Every one laugh when it was swain and Sally who caught them. Then Pete and Grace walk over to the wedding cake to cut it. It was three tier square wedding cake. First lay was eighteen inches square, second was twelve and the third was six inches. Each layer got navy blue rope icing around the bottom with blue anchors and white hearts around each of the three tiers. On top was bride and groom wearing navy uniform. Every one clap and photos was taken when the cake was cut and they feed each other and kiss. Then they went and pick some one to dance with when a song started. Kate dance with mike

"how Kate"

"She feeling tired, it been a long day"

"Well how about after this dance you take her home"

"I was thinking the same thing"

"Good, how long is she staying with you for"

"Till Monday then she flying back to Sydney"

"Are you going with her"

"No Steve want to see me Monday afternoon"

"Ok, look on Monday morning take Kate to the hospital to have her dressing change and have her contact the hospital when she return home for dressing pack. If there any problems let me know"

"Thanks Grace but shouldn't you be thinking about your honey moon, not playing doctor"

"I can't help it Mike it who I am" She said smiling

"Don't I know it"

"Go song finish. I'll call the hospital before Pete and I leave for our honey moon"

"Thanks Grace"

"No problem, you go and take your wife home." They both hug and mike walk over to Kate who stood up . They left few minutes later after been to the bathroom.

Grace walk in to the house then she made a phone call. When finish on the phone she walk out side and over to where Pete is. He was at the bar having a beer.

"Hey" They wrap their arms around each other and kiss

"How are you feeling" Grace asked

"Good, you"

"Same here our ride will be here in ten minutes, once your finish your beer meet me up in our bedroom" Pete then finish it in seconds.

"Shall we" They walk towards the house and in side.

They walk up stairs to their bedroom where Pete help Grace out of her dress before he started taking his uniform off. Once they were change and their uniform and dress put away they pick up their over night bag and walk out of the bedroom. They walk down stairs keeping an eye on the party goes as they sneak out the front door just as the limo arrived.

Once in they left heading to Shangri-la hotel where they are staying in the horizon club room suite. When they arrived at the hotel Pete went and got the key since he already been to the hotel early that day. They walk up to their room.

When they walk into the room they look around it and over to the bed. They put their over night bags on the chairs then they turn to each other and wrap their arms around each other and kiss. They remove each others clothes and got into bed where they make passionate love for the first time as husband and wife. Then afterward Pete turn off the lights and pulled Grace closer to him before falling asleep in each others arms.

Later that morning Grace woke up. She lay there smiling as she lifted up her left hand to look at her wedding ring. Since her engagement ring is on the bed side draws.

She and Pete brought eighteen carrot yellow gold band since she wanted to use the old wedding ring as eternity ring. Grace ring is four millimeters wide where Pete is five millimeters wide.

Pete look at Grace as she look at her wedding ring. He kiss the top of her head. She turn and look up and smile

"Morning" She said as she gave him a kiss

"Morning beautiful" Then he kiss her as well rolled them over till he was on top.

"How long have you been awake for" Grace asked

"Few minutes"

"So you decided to wait till I woke up"

"Yep and now that you are awake" Then he kiss her and it became passionate.

They made love and Grace snuggled up to his side after wards as they both smell sweaty and of sex but they were happy and on cloud nine.

"Do you relies it is after nine" Pete said. Grace turn to look at him then rolled on top of him

"Wow I never sleep in that late" Then she look at Pete to see him grinning at her so she slap his arm before rolling off him and getting out of bed

"I know you are hungry why don't you order us some thing then come and join me in the shower"

Pete grin as he watch Grace walk into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Pete sat up and lean over and pick up the phone and called room service. He just hung up when he head the shower running. So he got up and walk over to the bathroom and open the door and walk in.

He smile when he could see Grace under the shower. So he releave him self and wash his hands before joining her in the shower.

Half an hour later they walk out of the bathroom wearing bathrobes when there was a knock on the door so Grace went to answer it. It was there late breakfast. After Grace sign the docket the guy left. Pete push the trolley over to the table and put the plates on the table and remove the covers while Grace pour them a drink and put then drink on the table before she sat down across Pete.

"Looking ford to our two weeks honeymoon" Grace asked as she drink her orange juice

"Yes, you"

"yes, two weeks with out worrying weather or not I'm going to get called in for one thing or another"

"True, we can do what ever we want with out having been worry about crash sailing while on shore leave"

"Yeah" They talk about other things while enjoying breakfast.

When finish they got dress and pack their over night bad and made sure that they got every thing before leaving the room. They walk down to the front desk where Pete payed for every thing then they walk out of the hotel holding hands. They got into a taxi and headed home.

When they arrived home, no one was at home and the back of the house was clean up. So Grace and Pete went in side and up to there room where they sorted out their over night bag and then grab their suit cases and other items before leaving the house. They got back into the taxi and headed to the air port.

When they arrived they went through the check points and onto a plane. Once seated Pete look over at Grace and held on to her hand.

"I wounder how many are suffering today" Pete asked

"Who knows but my first guest would be my grand parents"

"Why"

"Guava mojo" Pete grin

"We know who to blame for that don't we"

"Yeah I bet Charge is also suffering, he had a few last night with them"

"Let not talk about them, let's talk about some thing else" Pete raise there joining hands and kiss the back of hers.

"Ok what do you want to talk about"

"Did you pack a bikini?"

"four of them with wraps" Pete grin

"I can't hardly wait to see you in them"

"I would know what will happen when you see me in them"

"Oh" he raise his eye brows

"They won't last long on me" She lean over and they kiss

"Well I can't help it if they are sexy on you"

"I'm sure you can handle it" Then they heard the pilot talk so they listen then five minutes later they were in the air flying to Vanuatu.

When the plane lands few hours later Grace and Pete follow the other passengers off the plane and into the air port turmoil where they waited and collected their suit cases. Once they got them and went through Security check points. They walk out side and got into a shuttle bus and headed to lope lope adventure lodge where they are staying for their two week honey moon.

When they arrived at the hotel they look around "wow it beautiful" Grace said

"Yeah, it amazing alright" They pick up their suit cases and walk into the hotel and up to the front desk.

Once every thing was sorted and Pete pick up the key, he and Grace walk to wards a door after the receptionists told there where to go. When they arrived at there room and walk in they look around as they put their bags down on the chairs.

"Wow this room is amazing" Grace said as she look around and walk to the door to see the sea in front of her. Pete walk over to her and wrap his arms around her waist

"Look how clear the water is"

"I know, I've never see water so clear like that before in my life" Grace said.

Then she turn around and wrap her arms around Pete neck and gave him a kiss. Then Pete move and lift her up in his arms and carry her to the bed and lay her down on it with him on top. They remove each others clothes and manage to get under the covers where they spent the late afternoon making passionate love.

Later that night they ordered room service for dinner since they didn't want to leave the bed room. Later that evening they watch the sun set from the bed after they had dinner

"Amazing sun set" Grace said

"Yeah it is" Grace turn to Pete and lean ford and kiss him then she snuggled up to his side as they watch the sun set.

After the sun was gone and it was getting dark. They talk and made love for the next few hours before falling asleep in each other arms.

Over the next two weeks Pete and Grace went horse back riding, kayaking, snorkeling, sailing, scuba diving, swimming, water skiing, walking along the beach as well went site seeing during the day and making love at night.

When they return back to Cains, they knew that it would be two days before Hammersley leaves for patrol for how long they don't know. When they arrived home they were shock to see all of boxes in the hall way

"That my stuff from my old house"

"I think the crew or some one brought them around while we were away"

"Yeah" They walk past them and walk up to there bedroom.

Pete put his suit case on a chair while Grace put hers on the bed then she sat down and lean back till she was lying on the bed. Pete walk over and pick up her suit case and put it on top of his then he walk over to the bed and stop at the edge of the bed but between Grace legs.

He lean over till one on his knees is on the bed and his hands on each side on her face as he look down at her. He then bend over and gave her a passionate kiss. They removed each other clothing and got under cover and made passionate love that afternoon.

After wards Grace was snuggling to to Pete side. She turn to look at him. He got his eyes close as he move his fingers up and down Grace arm. She watch him for few minutes then she move till she was lying on top of him and gave him a kiss. When she pulled back he was looking at her. He then cup her face and pulled her down for a kiss and rolled them both till he was on top which made Grace giggle. When he move he look down at her.

"What shall we do to night" Pete asked

"Lets go out for dinner and get some food for here since the fridge would be empty"

"Good point, why don't we go to the pub, who knows some of the crew might be there"

"True... why not, but first" She pull him down for a passionate kiss.

They made love once again before getting up and having a shower together. Then after they got dress they left in Grace SUV to go to the pub. When they arrived they went and got a drink and walk out side to have it and they order dinner. They were there for over an hour when Charge and ET walk into the pub for a drink

"Hey the usual thanks" charge said

"Two guava mojo coming right up, hey your crews are out side" The bartender said

"Yeah which one"

"The one who got married"

"Buffer and mad dog here" ET said as he look around and spotted them out side talking while holding hands.

"Yeah that them. They must of return from their honey moon"

"There they are" ET said. Charge look at where ET was looking and grin

"I wounder when they got back" Charge said

"Who knows mate" Then ET got his phone out and send a text to Nav and couple of others knowing that they would ford the message on to others. Once they got their drinks they walk out side

"Hey, hey, hey look who back from their honey moon, so tell us Mate how was your honeymoon" Charge said as he and ET walk over to them. Pete and Grace turn to them

"Charge ET" They sat down to a table next to Pete and Grace table.

"So how was your honey moon?" ET said grinning

"ET when you get married one day you will know" Pete said grinning

"Where did you go" charge asked

"Vanuatu" Grace said grinning

"Wow, so what did you two do there or didn't you leave your room the whole time" ET said grinning

"We did a lot of things mate and we seen a lot of things" Pete said

"I bet you have seen a lot of things" ET said. Pete clip him at the back of his head

"Swimming, water skiing you idiot"

"Oh"

"For that you can buy us a drink"

"Sure, what do you guys want"

"Coke for me ET and Pete will have top shelf"

"Right" ET stood up and walk in side the pub. Charge laugh

"Sounds like you two had a great time"

"We did, hey who moving the boxes in to our house"

"Crew did yesterday, your mum moving in next month"

"Ok thanks mate"

"No worries" then he rub his hands together while grinning

"Swain bucks night" Grace grin

"You guys might not have a chance since you will be out on patrol in couple of days"

"Ah we know that, that is why we knew you two would be back today so"

"Your having it tonight" Grace said

"Yep and guest what, Swain doesn't know" Pete and Grace look at each other then to charge

"Your joking right" Pete said

"Nope so soon as the others get here, we are off to have fun with Swain"

Charge told them what the plans are and where they are going when ET, Chefo and Mike walk out side

"Hey your back" mike said

"Yes we are and Charge was telling us about tonight's plans for swain" Grace said

"Yeah I know about them since there won't be a chance since we return the day before the wedding and having bucks night day before the wedding, not a good idea"

"Who else is involve with this bucks night" Pete asked

"All of his mate, that us and some of his cops mates. They are all for it" ET said they talk for another ten minutes when others arrived.

When Swain arrive they all asked Pete and Grace number of questions about their honey moon. When it was time ET and charge left the group then return with a big bag. They set it up and put it over Swain

"Hey what going on here" Swain said

"Swain it party time, Buffer" Pete stood up and her pick swain up in firemen lift then he turn around just as Grace stood up and they both kiss

"Have fun and call me when you want me to come and get you" Grace said

"Ok" Then he turn around

"ok boss lead the way"

"Hey where are you taking me" Swain said just as they all walk to the steps and down them laughing leaving Nav and Grace alone.

"There going to be few hung over men tomorrow" Nav said

"True, so what shall we do why the men have fun"

"How about a movie"

"Any thing good on" Grace asked Nav thought about it

"No there isn't"

"Well how about renting couple of movies and junk food and come around to my place" Nav grin

"Why not"

"Great" then they stood up

"Dam, have to go shopping first"

"I can come with you since I came by taxi"

"Thanks" they walk out of the pub and over to Grace SUV while talking and laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They went to the movie rental place first then the a super market so Grace could get some food for the house. When they arrived back at the house Nav help Grace carry the bags in side. Once they were put away and they got their snacks and DVD's and walk down to a room. When Nav walk in to a room she look around it

"Wow, your own mini theater" When she notice twelve lazy boy seats two rows of six.

"Yep" Nav walk down to the front and sat down while Grace was putting in the first DVD.

Nav sorted out the drinks as snack when Grace walk down and sat down next to Nav. She was holding two remotes. She use the first one to turn down the light then use the second one to start the movie. Then she use the first remote to turn the lights off just as the movie started.

"Grace we should get the crew together for a movie night here"

"Sounds like a good idea, and have a barbecue dinner before hand"

"Yeah" They watch the movie and made different comments through out the two movies which have them both laughing. When the last movie was finish Grace turn the lights back on.

"Wow great romantic movie"

"It sure was" Grace said as they stood up and pick up the empty bags and bottles.

"I wounder how the guys are" Nav asked

"Well the police haven't called so they must be ok" They laugh know that most of the time one or more of the crew get them selves into trouble.

Grace sorted out the DVD while Nav took the rubbish onto the kitchen and she put the kettle on for brew. When Grace walk into the kitchen she put the two DVD s on the counter.

"So how was your honey moon" Nav asked while she made them both a drink

"It was fantastic. We did some much, and most of it had to do with the sea"

"Of course" They laugh.

"When we went to do the scuba diving the captain of the boat ask us and others if we been on dive before. Pete and I look at each other and grin. The captain notice it and came over to us and said. Why are you two grinning, have you been diving before. I said to him... captain this is petty officer Pete Tomaszewski and I'm his wife lieutenant commander Grace Shepard of royal Austrian navy, dose that answer your question sir or do we have to show you out ID" Grace said grinning just as Nav past Grace her coffee

"What did the captain say to that?"

"He didn't believe us so we showed him our ID and well he nearly shit him self" Nav laugh

"Why that"

"He has heard of me and what we did when we did that big drug bust, it was on the news around the world about it."

"Yeah I know. So you both enjoyed your dive"

"Yes we did" then Grace cell phone rings. She look at Nav then to the phone and grin then she open it and put it on speaker before answering it

"Hey are you ready to come home"

"Hey, yeah" they could hear music and wolf whistling in the back round

"Don't tell me you guys went to a strip club" Nav cough and look at Grace

"The guys went in, Swain got to use the men's room in side. He didn't want to be here and there only one women whom I like to see naked not this lot"

"Ok what the address and I'll come and get you. And If swain wants to I can pick him up as well"

"I'll ask him but he a bit drunk"

"No worries what the address" Pete gave Grace then address before hanging up.

"I can drop you off on my way to rescue Pete and Swain"

"Thanks" They finish there drinks and put the mugs in the sink with a bit of water in them.

Then Grace grab her pursue and keys on her way out the door. She stop to set the alarm before walking out the door. Nav and Grace talk and laugh some more till Grace stop out side of Nikki place

"Here you go"

"Thanks, see you when we return from our next patrol"

"Sure" Nikki got out of the wagon and walk up stairs to her door. Grace watch Nikki till she was safely in side. Then she drove down to where the strip club is.

When she got there she saw Pete and Swain out side with two young women talking to them. Grace could tell that Swain and Pete didn't want to be there. Grace stop her wagon and roll down her window

"Hello boys" she said in sexy tone Pete And swain heard Grace and turn to her.

She could see that they started to relax knowing that Grace showed up in time. Pete walk over to her

"Thanks for saving us, I'll go and get the boss, he didn't want to be here either"

"Sure" Then Pete turn around and gave Swain a nod before walking into the club. Swain walk over to Grace

"Hey where are you going sailor" One of the women asked

"Hey sailor want come back to my place" Grace said grinning at Swain

"I don't know ma'am" Swain said as he walk over to Grace

"Your friend gone to get a mate of his, if you come back with them I can show you three a good time" She flick her eye brows at him

"I never done a four some before" Grace said. Swain knew what Grace is trying to do

"Hey get your own man" One of the women said as they walk over to Grace

"Hey why don't you two join us, I've never done six some before but there always the first time for every thing" Swain eyes widen

"No way" one women said

"Oh to bad" then Pete and Mike walk out the door with Pete looking through the door before it close and walk over to where Swain and Grace is.

"Is this the one you were talking about sailor"

"Yes this is him"

"Hello" Mike said knowing that Pete told him what Grace was up to so Mike decided to play along.

"Hmm" Grace look him up and down

"Nice, you want to do foursome sailor"

"Sure so long as your there"

"Of course get in" Mike, Swain and Pete got in to Grace wagon with Pete up the front. The two women look at each other then back to Grace

"Your bluffing, there no way you want to get it on with these guys" Grace turn to the women and raise her eye brow and then grin

"bluffing, then if I was bluffing then I wouldn't be doing this"

Grace turn to Pete and cup her hands on his face then pulled him towards her and they both kiss. When the broke apart she turn to the two women who still didn't look convince till there eyes widen when Grace put her hand over Pete crouch

"Hmm not bad size. I say about good nine plus. I'm sure going to have fun with this one tonight" Then she put both hands on the steering wheel and turn to the two women and grin at them before driving away.

"Grace I couldn't believe what you did" Pete said

"Well it convince them. Swain Mike how are you both back there" She look in rear vision mirror. All Pete and Grace could hear is soft snoring.

"They must of fallen asleep soon as they got in"

"Yeah, so how was it tonight"

"Good went to few different bars and strip clubs. But boss Swain and I we either keep our heads down or look some where else" Grace and Pete talk till they arrived home.

Grace went and unlock the house and turn the alarm off then she walk back out to her wagon where she woke Mike up while Pete woke Swain up.

"Mike wake up"

"Wh... what" mike open his eyes and look around

"Where am i"

"Home Mike, come on"

Grace help Mike out of her wagon then she put him over she shoulder and carry him in firemen lift while Pete was doing the same with Swain. They manage to close and lock the wagons doors before walking into their house closing and locking the door.

"I'll put Mike in the first room"

"I'll Put swain in the second room"

Grace walk in to the first bedroom and pull the blankets back then she lay Mike down on the bed then she remove his shoes and put them on the floor next to the chair.

Then she wallet and cell phone and put them on the bed side draws. Once done she pull the blankets over Mike then she walk to the door turning the light off before walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

She turn when Pete just walk out of the room closing the door behind him.

"They going to be suffering in the morning" Pete said as he walk over to her

"Yeah, let's go to bed it been along trip and day for us"

"Yeah"

He held on to her hand and they walk to the steps and up them turning the lights off along the way. When they walk in to their bedroom Pete walk in to their bathroom and closing the door while Grace took her clothes off and fix up the bed.

Then she was just about to get in when she heard the shower running. She smile and walk to the bathroom door and open it and walk in when she saw Pete in the shower. So she went and got her self a towel from the cupboard and put it next to Pete's then she open the door and walk in and close it behind her. Pete turn around and grin

"Peter you had a shower few hours ago"

"I know but with spill drinks and smoke in the clothes I would smell like my clothes would" Grace step ford and wrap her arms around his neck

"Well sound like you going to be needing my help"

Then she gave him a passionate kiss they made love while in the shower and Grace did help wash Pete. Hour later they got into bed where they made love once more before turning the lights off and snuggling in each others arms and falling a sleep.

Not knowing that back at the bar both Hammersley crew and swain cop friends have been looking for Pete, Swain and Mike for the past hour and half. They were worried about them.

"Mate we better call Mad dog and let her know that we lost Buffer" ET said to Charge

"Who mad dog" one of the men asked

"Buffer wife, you think buffer bad, wait till you meet his wife. She one women you doing want to mess with" charge said

"She can't be that bad" the Hammersley crew all nodded

"When she was our temporary CO she wasn't even on Hammersley for thirty seconds when she started... barking orders and the jokes we try to play on her, well it back fired" ET said charge grin

"She had this one and couple others on cleaning duty for the rest of the patrol by the time we return back to Cains. Hammersley was the cleanest ship in the navy in side and out"

"What worse is that If we don't call her and tell her we lost her husband she would have us cleaning every toilet on every navy boat in Cains for the rest of our tour"

"She can't do that, can she"

"She can" Charge said then he got his phone out

"Hey try calling buffer"

"Good idea" charge said then he try calling him and all he got was the answering machine. So he try Swain and Mike next.

"I can't get hold of any of them"

"You better call buffer wife then" chefo said. Charge then dial Grace phone.

Grace woke up when her cell phone started ring, so she rolled over and pick it up to answer it

"Grace Shepard"

"Mad dog it change"

"Charge I hope you did call to tell me you guys are in jail"

"No ma'am, I call to tell you we can't find" then there was a beep beep then nothing. Grace look at her phone and frond. She close her phone and rolled over and snuggled up to Pete once again

"What did Charge want" Pete asked

"Not sure he said that he couldn't find then the line went dead"

"If it was important he will call back"

"Hmm" Then they went back to sleep.

"Dam, my phone went dead, ET give me yours" Charge said as he put his phone in his pocket then hold out his hand.

"Hey lets try to look for them before we try calling mad dog"

"Ok where could they gotten to"

"Lets split up and try to look for them" Charge said.

So both the cops and Hammersley crew split up in to groups and went different directions asking different people if they have seen the three men after each Hammersley crew got photo of Mike, Pete and Swain. Till Chefo and a cop spoke to a women

"Excuse me we trying to find out friends, have you seen them" chefo asked as he show the women a photo from his phone camera

"Yeah I've seen them. Some women showed up in her car, they went with her, the good looking one with the tattoo was in the front seat smiling" Chefo turn to the cop

"That would be buffer" then he turn back to the women

"Can you discrete to us what she look like" the cop asked

"Yeah she got long dark hair, brown eyes. She would have been my height"

"What about the car"

"black I think, or dark blue, some thing like that"

"License plate number"

"Sorry I didn't look"

"Which way did they go any ideas ma'am

"Yeah, they turn right down that way" she pointed

"Thanks a lot ma'am" then they walk away. Chefo then call Charge to give him an up date.

After two hours and there was no other sighting of the three men Charge decided to call Grace. He meet up with ET and use his phone.

Grace woke up when her phone rang. She groan as she rolled over to answer it

"Grace Shepard"

"Mad dog, it Charge" Grace look at her clock

"Charge it almost four in the morning, why are you calling me at this time for"

"Ah we, well... we lost buffer" Grace turn her lamp on

"What are you talking about you lost buffer." Grace rolled on to her back and sat up just as Pete open his eyes and look at Grace.

"Charge" she mouth.

Pete grin and gave her hand signals, so she turn the speaker phone part on so Pete could hear what been said

"Ah yeah, we, ah, we lost swain and boss also"

"You lost Swain and Mike how, where"

"At a strip bar about four hours ago"

"How can you lose three sailors in a strip bar Charge." Pete was grinning at Grace

"Sorry mad dog we all were well, distracted"

"charge, you and ET were in charge of the bucks night right"

"Yes ma'am"

"So it was your responsibility also to make sure that they didn't get into trouble, right"

"Yes ma'am"

"And to make sure that they got home safely"

"Yes ma'am sorry mad dog"

"Go home all of you and I want to see all of you and including the others who are involve with the bachelor party to be at my place by ten in the morning and all of you been have a dam good reason why you couldn't keep an eye on swain, Mike and Pete would of but you men got a lot to answer for, good night" Grace said angry before hanging up.

She put the phone back on her bed side table then move back under the covers and turn off the light.

"Grace you should of told him that I'm home and that boss and swain are here also"

"I know, I'm going to let them sweat a little" Then she have Pete a kiss and a grin.

"Trust me Pete, I'm going to let them suffer a little first off"

"Grace you wouldn't"

"Oh yeah" Then she gave him another kiss.

"Lets get some rest" they both close their eyes and feel a sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Charge and the others heard what Grace said. They look at each other "That gentlemen is mad dog."

"You weren't joking about her do you know where she lives."

"Yeah, we better head home and get few hours sleep before facing her in few hours" Charge then called the others. When he did he told them.

"Mad dog isn't happy on scale of mad... ten and she wants to see all of us at ten at her place including the Swain other mates who was at the party."

Later that morning Swain and Mike woke up and relies where they are. So after they went to use the bathroom they put their shoes on and collect their wallets and phones before walking out of the guest bedroom. When they walk into the kitchen.

Grace smile over at the stove "Morning Mike Swain"

"Morning Grace what happen last night" Grace got them both a cup of coffee and past it to them. She told them what happen. By the time she finish Pete walk into the kitchen

"Morning sir, Swain"

"Morning buffer, Grace just told us about what happen last night"

"I heard... Did she tell you about the two phone calls during the night" Swain and Mike look at Grace

"charge called the first time to tell me that he lost some thing. Then we were cut off. Then couple hours later he call back to tell me he and the other bachelor party goes couldn't find you three any where and the last time they saw you was at a strip club"

"Did you tell him that we were here" Grace smile

"No she didn't, Grace was very angry at charge for losing her husband and two friends in strip club" Pete said grinning just as Grace dish up breakfast and put it in from of Mike and Swain then return to get Pete and her's.

"Grace you shouldn't of done that to Charge"

"Mike you know one of the navy rules, you got to watch each others backs. They didn't they were..."

"Distracted" Pete said.

"Sounds like they need training" mike said as he starts eating his breakfast

"I agree, but after I'm finish giving them all a lecher, I don't think that they want to screw up again" Grace said

"I better give Sally a call just in case Charge called her"

"No need I spoke to Sally this morning, she will be here in half an hour with Nav and the boys will be here in over an hour"

"Why here" Grace grin

"You will find out soon enough" They talk about other things while enjoying their breakfast.

Half an hour later both Nav and Sally showed up. Grace told them both what happen and what she planing of doing to the group of men. When it was time Grace walk out side when they all showed up at the same time. Grace could tell that they all were suffering from the night be fore party.

"Guys this is Buffer wife lieutenant commander Grace mad dog Shepard" charge said.

Grace put her hands on her hips as she look at them. Then she started walking back and fourth while looking at them. Hammersley crew knew what that meant when Grace dose that. When she stop and turn to them.

"How could twelve grown career men lose not only two other bachelor party in a group but the bride groom him self. I don't know about the cops rules, but us navy got rules also and you all dam well know what those rules are" she said angry.

Mike, Swain, Pete, Sally and Nav was watching from a window from up stairs. They look at the hung over men as well listen to Grace giving them a lechers for the next hour. By the time she finish all them men got their heads down. Pete got Grace signal so they all walk down stairs.

"look at me" She said making them look at her.

"All of you have got a lot to learn when it comes to bucks parties. As for Pete, Mike and Swain... Pete called me early hours this morning to go and pick him, Swain and Mike up. They are alright, isn't that right Pete" Then the five walk out of Grace house. The men turn and was shock to see who was there.

"Hammersley crew you have got a lot to learn after what happen last night, I was not happy that it took you all over half an hour to relies that one of your crew members is missing. It doesn't matter if it a bachelor party or we are at some port. You know the rules about watching each others backs. Cause of this the next time Kingston and Hammersley are in port together there going to be paint ball contest. This is one way to find out if you are watching each others backs. As for the rest of you. I'm sure Swain here might have an idea or two in mind in what to do with you" Mike said

"Sir, Swain, buffer I'm sorry" Charge said

"I'm sorry to" ET said then the others apologize to Pete, Mike and Swain.

"Go on home I know most of you are working tomorrow" Grace said.

The men walk back to their cars that they came in and left to return to their homes.

"Grace thanks for calling me this morning"

"No problems Sally you take your man home" Then they walk to Sally car while holding hands.

"Sir I'll take you home"

"Thanks Nav... Grace thanks for every thing" Grace smile

"No problems Mike see you two in the morning" Then they walk to Nav car.

Once they were gone Pete pulled Grace into his arms and gave her a kiss "Now that the mess is sorted out, what can we do for the rest of the day" Pete said

"Spend it together"

"Good plan" Then he pick her up in bridal stile

"I know what we can do right now" He said

He walk into their house closing the door behind him and walking up and into their bedroom where he drop Grace onto the bed then he climb on top of her and they both kiss.

The next morning Grace drove up to where Hammersley is. She and Pete got out of her wagon. Grave walk over to Mike while Pete got his duffel bag out of the back seat then walk over to where Mike and Grace is.

"Sir"

"Buffer soon as the rest of the crew is here we got to get these boxes on board"

"No worries there boss, I can find some crew members to help"

"Good man... Grace"

"Mike" Then he walk up and on to the boat. Grace turn to Pete.

"You look after your self, ok"

"Yes ma'am" They look in to each others eyes then they both hug and kiss.

"Fair winds sailor and see you in eleven days"

"I'm going to miss you to Grace. We can make this work"

"I know" Then some of the crew showed up

"I better get this lot start moving the boxes"

"I know" Then they both kiss once more just as the guys got closer.

"Love you"

"Love you to" Then the crew started giving them a hard time.

"Alright you lot go and get change then report back here, you got five minutes now move it or it gut watch and toilet duty" Pete said then the crew ran up and onto the boat saluting along the way.

"Nice going Pete"

"What can I say I got a great teacher" Grace laugh then gave him one more kiss before he walk up and on to the ship.

Grace walk over and got into her wagon and left to go to the hospital since she on duty for the day.

On Saturday night Grace was invited to Sally hen/kitchen party. When she arrived at the house where the party was being held. Sally greeted her at the door

"Grace you made it"

"Yes thanks for inviting me"

"Come in"

Grace walk in and follow Sally down and in to the living room where there was over fifty other women there. Sally got Grace a drink just as Sally matron of honor got every one attention. Then the party started. Grace enjoy her self. Some of the women she recognized from the hospital. During the evening while every one was talking to each other. Grace was talking to Sally and Chris mothers.

"Grace how do you know my son"

"Swain, not long"

"You navy"

"Yes ma'am lieutenant commander Grace mad dog Shepard. I'm married to Pete Tomaszewski"

"Who is he"

"Buffer" Chris mother eye brows raised in shock

"You married to him, how long have you been married for"

"Three weeks. Pete and I decided to surprise our family and friends by text messaging them to go to Palms cove at a sustain time and what to wear." Then she laugh

"Sorry" Then she calm down

"Every one thought it was Swain and Sally getting married"

"What why would they think that" Grace grin

"Swain said no for his buck party and when the crew found out about him getting married. Well they started planing it and they ended up surprising Swain since he didn't know when it was going to happen"

"Sally told us what happen and you told them off or some thing"

"lechers on watching a crew member back and making sure that they stick together. They learn but we will see" She said grinning

Grace enjoy her self at the hens party. She finally arrived home just after midnight. She craw into bed and snuggled up to Pete pillow before falling asleep.

Over the next few days Grace keep self busy at work at the hospital and she also got the job as ship medical doctor for when any navy boats or ships call for assistance when she was in duty.

The day before Hammersley was due back in Cains. Grace was at NAVCOM passing her latest report on one of navy boat medic call for some help with a problem.

"Grace how are you coping with petty officer Tomaszewski way on patrol"

"Good, I keep my self busy and I know he will be home tomorrow" she said grinning

"I know what it like, how my wife stay with me after all these years I'll never know"

"Love Steve, she love you before you got married and she knew that you would be away days, weeks on end"

"Your right" Then there was a knock on the door and person walk in

"Sorry sir, lieutenant commander Shepard you needed in the coms room ma'am for medical emergency" Grace stood up and walk out of the room

"Petty officer which ship"

"Hammersley sir"

Steve walk around his desk and out the door he walk over to where Grace is. He pick up second head set to listen in what going on. Grace was sitting down writing notes while taking to swain.

"I can't do, I never done it before" Swain said

"Swain just calm down your not alone, I'm here to help you, I know you can do it alright" She heard him take a deep breath

"Ok what do I have to do"

Steve listens to what Grace was telling Swain on what to do. Minutes later which seam likes hours Grace sat back and grin

"Well done swain you did a good job. You save that man life"

"Yeah... I can't believe it did it" Then Steve past Grace a notice

"Swain medic vac will reach Hammersley in fifteen minutes. Stay with your patient and let me know if there any changes"

"Ok, thanks mad dog"

"Your welcome" Then she discount the link and turn to Steve

"He done well"

"Yes he has, there is some thing I would like to talk about"

"In my office" Grace stood up and pick up her notes and follow Steve into his office.

"What did you want to talk to me about"

"Web cam between who ever the doctor is that on duty and the medic who treating the patient. Like what happen before. I had to guild him blind folded. With one way web cam I can talk to the medic and help guild him through things from C section to what just happen just now"

"I don't think it possible Grace but I will bring it up in next meeting in Canberra"

"OK, well I'll go and write up this latest report" She stood up

"If you need me for any thing else, you know where I am" Then she walk out of his office.

Later that day Grace answer her cell phone , she look at who was calling her

"Dr Shepard"

"Dr Shepard this is Dr Johnson I want to see you in my office right now" He said angry

"Yes sir, I'll be ten minutes" Then she hung up. Grace was lucky she was in her wagon when the phone rang.

When she arrived at the hospital her headed to the chief surgeon office. When she got there Dr Johnson was walking out of his office

"You want to see me sir"

"Yes come on in" Grace walk into his office with Dr Johnson behind her.

He close his door and walk around to his desk and sat down. He took a deep breath then look up to Grace.

"What he hell where you thinking" he said yelling at her

"What are you talking about sir"

"Getting a medic to operate on a man on a boat"

"You talking about petty officer Blake sir"

"Yes you been have a dam good reason"

"I do. Have you read petty officer Blake report"

"No only what Dr Watson has told me since he had to operate on the patients when he got here"

"Dr Watson is an ass hole sir. I spoke to petty officer Blake... Swain I help him through the operation that save that man life. If Swain didn't do it the guy would be dead before he got here" Grace said yelling at the chef surgeon

"According to Dr Watson there was nothing wrong when he spoke to petty officer Blake"

"When was this"

"This morning, he call for the medic doctor who on duty and he was on duty"

Grace walk around his desk and press some numbers on his phone

"What the hell are you doing"

"After noon NAVCOM how can I help you"

"This is lieutenant commander Shepard I need to talk to commander marshal"

"One moment please" Then they heard click and ring

"Commander Marshall specking"

"Steve it Grace can you contact Hammersley for me and patch me through. Oh you better listen in"

"Why is every thing ok"

"It will be I'm in Dr Johnson office, Dr Watson complaining again"

"Alright give me a minute" Grace turn to Dr Johnson

"Why do you want commander Marshal to listen in for"

"He was there when I spoke to swain and listen to every thing I said which save the man life."

"Grace I got Hammersley on line, go a head mike"

"Grace is every thing ok" grace smile

"It will be I need to talk to swain"

"Sure he here" then they waited for few seconds

"Mad dog it Swain what can I do for you"

"Swain I got Dr Johnson here he want to ask you some questions but before he dose did you talk to Dr Watson before talking to me this morning"

"Yes. He said that he would get HMAS Melbourne to meet up with Hammersley. When I found out that Melbourne was twelve hours away the male patient wouldn't of made it. Boss call NAVCOM for medic vac when he learn that you were at NAVCOM and then when I spoke to you"

"Ok Swain you did good, Now Dr Johnson got some questions for you... doctor" Grace listen to the questions that Dr Johnson asked Swain.

When finish they hung up By that time Grace was sitting in a chair. He look at Grace and took a deep breath.

"Dr Shepard on behalf of the navy and this hospital I apologies. Now I got the full story about what happen. You did a great job"

"Thank you sir"

"If there is any thing you need, let me know"

"Yes there is some thing sir"

"what is it"

"Steve... commander Marshal going to Canberra next week for a meeting with the top brass. I made a suggestion about web cam between the medical officer and who on call but only for the serous cases like what happen this morning. When I coach Swain this morning I had to do it blinded and relies on swain to telling me what was happening step by step. With web cam it would make things easier for both doctor and medical officer"

"I agree, and I'm also going to be at that meeting. I'll talk to commander Marshal about it before the meeting"

"If you want to use a example use this morning for one example and any other cases you can think of they would help"

"I'll do that. And thanks for your suggestion"

"Your welcome, what about Dr Watson"

"Leave him to me" Grace stood up then the doctor did. They shook hands

"Good luck" Grace said grinning before walking out of Dr Johnson office.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Grace was on the wharf with Sally watching Hammersley come into port.

"Looking ford to tomorrow" Grace asked

"Yes I am. And I know it going to be hard when Chris is out at sea and I'm here"

"I know what you mean. But when they are home" Grace grin and flick her eye brows at her which cause Sally to blush

"Grace"

"Yes Sally, I know what you would be doing when you get your man home. I know cause that is what I'll be doing to. It all that build up sexual tension while they are away at sea will soon be release. Our men would be tired, happy and of course satisfied" Sally laugh

"and us women"

"Cloud nine and sore but in a good way"

"Grace you got it bad"

"You would be to Sally trust me when our men see us all they want to do is jump off the ship and rip our clothes off and do it here on the wharf" Sally eyes widen

"You think so"

"You watch swain, you would notice he would be looking you over and licking his lips thinking about what I just said. Pete dose it every time and first kiss once he in your arms would leave you breathless"

They watch as Hammersley dock. Once the boat is securer they waited for for half an hour before the crew started walking off the boat. When Swain appeared he look at Sally and grin

"Watch his movements" Grace said.

Sally watch what Swain dose when she relies Grace was right. When he stood in front of Sally he pulled her in for a kiss. Grace Grin and notice Pete walking out and off the boat. He walk over and did the same thing to her. When they finally pull apart. Grace grin and turn to Sally who was blinking then she turn to Grace

"See what I mean Sally" Sally grin

"Yes I do, Grace see you tomorrow"

"Swain coming to the pub" Pete asked

"Can't tonight mate pre wedding dinner"

"Why not after wards invited them along then your families would get to know the crew and knowing Charge...Guava mojo" Pete and Swain laugh

"I don't want a hang over tomorrow mad dog"

"One guava mojo won't hurt"

"True, we shall see, bye guys, see you tomorrow buffer"

"Sure thing swain" Then they went their separate ways.

When Grace and Pete arrive home Grace ran up and into their bedroom with Pete chasing her. Once they were in the bedroom Pete tackle Grace onto the bed. They kiss and remove each others clothes. They spent the next three hours making passionate love.

When Grace was snuggling up to Pete she look at him and could see that she not only tire him out but he was grinning knowing that he is happy and saturated to be home in bed with the women he loves. Pete open his eyes and look at Grace.

"What" He asked

"Just thinking about what I said to Sally when Hammersley came into port"

"Care to tell me"

"Well from when they get back from their honey moon and you and Swain are out on patrol. When you both return us women would know what going to happen"

"You really think you know us men well"

"Yes I do all that sexual tension coming from you men...like you for example...tired, happy sacrificed look"

"And what make you think that it will happen to Swain"

"Trust me Pete it will"

"Well in that case" He flip them till he was on top

"I'm not tired" Then he gave her a kiss and made love once again.

Later that night they walk into the pub and over to where the crew is. "Gee buffer you look tired" ET said. Charge clip him in the back of his head

"Ow, what did you do that for Charge" Charge shook his head at him.

Nav lean over and whisper some thing in ET ear. Every one saw his eyes widen. When Nav move back he turn to see Nav grinning then he look at Pete then to Grace who was looking at him

"Ah sorry Mad dog, buffer"

"You should be mate for that you can buy us a drink" Pete sat down and Grace sat on his lap since there wasn't any available chairs.

They all talk and laugh for the next two hours when Grace smile when she saw who walk into the pub. She Tap Pete on his shoulder since she got her arm around it. He look at Grace and she look at him move her eyes to the bar and back to him then she smile.

Pete look at what she was looking at then back to her and grin. Grace then stood up so Pete could stand up. He pick up their empty glasses and walk into the pub since the crew was all out side. Grace sat down and carry on talking and watching the crew taking shots.

Couple minutes later Pete return "Look who came to join us" Every one turn to see who walk out behind Pete

"Swain" Every one said as they cheer him on.

Grace stood up so Pete could sit down then he past her, her drink before she sat down on his lap. The crew move tables and chairs around for the new comers. Sally sat on Swain lap. Swain did the interdiction and they all talk and laugh for the next five minutes. Grace whisper to Pete

"I wounder how long before Charge calls out guava mojo"

"Not long I recon" Grace watch charge, when he started to stand up, she tap Pete on the shoulder. He look at Charge and grin then he look at Grace who was grinning.

Just as Charge went to open his mouth Grace and Pete said at the same time

"Guava mojo" then laugh

"Hey I was going to say that. So guava mojo" Every one cheer. Then Charge walk towards the door

"I'll go and help him" Grace said then she stood up and follow Charge into the bar.

"Buffer how did you know charge was going to say guava mojo" ET asked

"Grace, she very observant and she right, so next time you notice Charge stands up with a grin on his face... guava mojo"

"Chris was telling us you got married a month ago"

"yes sir we did, we surprise the crew by sending them a text message"

"Chris told us what happen. How long have you known Grace for?"

"Four months" The guy was shock

"Four months, it takes longer to know some one"

"It takes a life time to get to know some one. Like with Grace it will take a life time to get to know her"

"Good point there" They talk till Charge and Grace return carrying tray in their hands

"Guava mojo" they said at the same time.

Every one cheered as they walk over and put the trays on the table then every one grab there drinks. Grace sat down on Pete lap once again with drink in hand. They all talk and laugh.

The crew telling Swain and Sally families some stories about Swain and the tricks they play on him while on patrol which cause every one to laugh.

Grace and Pete left hour later to head home since it was going to be a long day the next day.

The next morning Grace left to go to a day spa while Pete left to go to Swain place since he and Charge are meeting there and the three men were going to spend the morning together playing golf and got to the hair dressers before returning back to swain place where they are getting change as well have some lunch.

Later that afternoon Grace arrived at the church where the wedding is being held. She saw some of the crew wearing sun glasses and knew that they are suffering from hang over from last night shots and guava mojo.

She walk over to them "You guys look like hell"

"Gee thanks mad dog" ET said

"You look great mad dog" chefo said

"Thanks chefo, see you all later" Then she walk over to where Mike is.

She could tell some thing is wrong. "Mike" He turn to her

"Grace" "What wrong"

"Steve called few minutes ago, frigate that Kate is on was attack couple hours ago. They lost communications with the ship"

"Mike I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she is ok"

"You don't know for sure Grace"

"Think positive, alright"

"I'm going to go to NAVCOM"

"And do what. There nothing you can do. Steve will contact you soon as he knows some thing more. In the mean time your here to attend a friend, crew mates wedding"

"I guest your right"

"Good you going to be sitting with me so I can keep an eye on you" Mike grin

"Yes ma'am"

They talk for another five more minutes before the groom party showed up wearing their uniforms.

"Dam he looks hot in his uniform" Grace said to mike

"Which one" he said grinning. She slap his arm

"You dam well know which one Mike" she shook her head at him just as the three men walk over to them

"Boss mad dog"

"Swain how are you feeling"

"Nervous, happy" "You will be fine, just think about the two weeks honey moon no crew, no crash sail... now guava mojo's" Grace said making them all laugh

"Oh yeah I am looking ford to the honey moon"

"You will be fine" She gave him a hug

"Hey mate what are you doing with my wife, you getting married soon" Pete said

Grace look at him and notice he was joking "Very funny Pete" Then the crew walk over and talk to swain.

When it was time every one was in the church. Grace and Mike was sitting the fourth row back. Pete look at Grace as she was looking at him in return when the music started.

During the service Mike cell phone vibrated so he open it and look at the text message. He showed Kate

 _'Mike, I'm fine, will be home in two weeks, miss you, love Kate'_ Grace lean over and said

"Told you so"

"Funny" Then they watch as Swain and Sally saying their wedding vows.

When the service was over and every one was out side Grace walk over and congratulated the couple then she step a side to lets others do the same. Pete walk over to here.

"Grace what going on with Mike"

"Steve called before the wedding service, a Australian frigate was attack over at Afghanistan. He got a family member on the ship"

"And during the service I notice her received a text"

"Every thing fine, the family member was able to send him a message" Grace notice that Mike was talking on his cell phone. He was smiling.

"He must be talking to Steve to get the latest up date" Grace said

Then couple of the crew members walk over and talk to Grace and Pete for few minutes before Pete had to leave with the bridal party.

Couple hours later every one was sitting down to their dinner. Grace was at one of the tables that was close to the bridal table.

Pete and Grace arrived home after one in the morning. It was along tiring day but they did have the energy to make love before falling a sleep in each others arms.

Three weeks later Mike and Nav were on the bridge looking down on the wharf looking at two couples who are hugging, kissing and resting their for heads together.

"It's that cute sir" Nav said

"Yeah it is" Mike was thinking about Kate he was please that she back at home.

She surprise Mike on Friday night when he arrived home to see her in his bed naked waiting for him. He didn't show up at the pub that night. He and Kate didn't even leave his house the whole weekend

"Sir why didn't you join us on Friday night, you said that you were coming" Mike turn to Nav

"I had a surprise waiting for me at home"

"A women sir... sorry"

"A family member"

"Oh" they turn to see both couples hug and kiss once more before they part company. Swain and Pete walk up onto the ship waving to Sally and Grace

"So swain how was your honeymoon mate" Swain laugh as he walk up onto the bridge with Pete behind him

"You should know mate you been through it your self" Pete grin

"Well we know that when we return our women will be waiting for us"

"Yeah it going to be hard being apart"

"I know, absent makes the heart grow founder. Any way Sally won't be alone if she want some one to talk to. Grace can be there to support her when we are out at sea"

"Yeah it good to know that she won't be alone and Grace said she would there is Sally needs her" Swain walk over to his spot. And started taking Hammersley out.

Sally and Grace were on the wharf watching as the boat leave port. Grace turn to Sally

"So how was your honey moon Sally" Sally smile

"It was great, we had a great time"

"Ah ha, I know what you mean checking the sites out during the day and each other at nights" Sally blush which made Grace laugh.

"That is what honey moons are for Sally, I should know" Sally then laugh

"Your right"

"So what shift are you on"

"This afternoon"

"Same here... coffee"

"Sure then I got to start moving my things in to Chris place"

"Need some help"

"Thanks" They watch Hammersley disappear around the corner.

Sally and Grace walk to the cars while talking. "Sally I'll let you know when Hammersley returns then we can greet our sailor husbands when they return in three weeks"

"Thanks I would like that"

Grace turn to look out at sea hoping that she would have some good news for Pete when he return homes in three weeks

The end …. or is it


	18. author notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Mad Dog**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
